O Escorpião, a Rosa e o Corvo
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Confiar novamente é muito difícil. Mas não há outra saída. SM/LP-AP/RW-DM/GW
1. Prólogo

**O Escorpião, a Rosa e o Corvo**

**Por A Mira Black**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

"_(...)Imagino que você saiba o que aconteceu, assim como todo o mundo bruxo, mas não o culpo por não ter aparecido._

_Estamos dilacerados. Os olhos de minha mãe parecem ter ganhado uma vermelhidão eterna, embora ela se finja de forte, meu irmão mais velho está inconsolável também e eu sinto como se o chão tivesse sido tirado de sob meus pés. _

_É uma sensação estranha. Um vazio incalculável que eu não desejo para ninguém._

_Mas a vida deve continuar e é o que estamos tentando fazer... Ou quase todos._

_A dor que nos assola é muito grande, mas me atrevo a dizer que, de todos nós, Albus foi o mais afetado. E é por isso que lhe escrevo._

_Você é o seu melhor amigo. Único, devo dizer. E é também a minha ultima esperança de vê-lo reagir. Sair do quarto onde se trancou desde que retornamos do enterro._

_Sei de nossas diferenças e dos motivos que nos afastaram, e sei também que não deveria lhe pedir nada depois de tudo que nos aconteceu._

_Mas não é por mim que escrevo._

_É pela amizade de sete anos que vocês construíram em Hogwarts que lhe peço: Por favor Scorpius, apareça. Seu amigo Severus, como eu sei que prefere chamá-lo, precisa de você."_

-Scorpius?

Ele desviou o olhar da carta para encarar o homem alto e elegante que adentrara seu quarto.

O senhor Malfoy o avaliou por alguns segundos. A expressão fria e sem sentimentos tão comum a ele próprio.

Não demorou muito para que seus olhos caíssem sobre o fino objeto que o filho segurava.

-Carta da Potter, suponho. – concluiu, seco.

O filho não retrucou, apenas se pois a dobrar o papel e devolvê-lo ao envelope. "Potter" não era um assunto que eles costumassem conversar de forma civilizada.

-Ela levou bem mais tempo para lhe escrever choramingando do que eu supunha. Fazem o que? Sete dias?

Ele teve que aguardar o filho responder-lhe, pacientemente. Antes disso ele deixou o envelope sobre o criado mudo, ao lado da cama ampla e espaçosa que ocupava, passou a mão no seu sobretudo para só então proferir algumas palavras.

-Se acha que ela demorou a vir chorar no meu ombro... – ele rodou o sobretudo por sobre a cabeça e o vestiu – é por que não a conhece nem um pouco. – saiu porta a fora.

-Scorpius, onde você pensa que vai?

Ele se pois a seguir o filho pelos corredores da mansão. Scorpius tinha os passos decididos, firmes. Muito diferentes do adolescente incerto sobre suas escolhas que fora em outrora.

-Pensei que já havíamos chegado a uma conclusão sobre esse assunto. – rosnou o pai, ainda em seu encalço, sabendo para onde o filho se dirigia, mesmo sem a confirmação prévia – Ela não serve para você. Ir consolá-la só vai dificultar mais as coisas...

O rapaz parou de repente, impaciente com a perseguição dele.

-Não estou indo até lá por ela, se é isso que lhe aflige, meu pai. – disse, o encarando firmemente.

Ele já era um homem, pensou o pai. Um homem bem melhor do que ele jamais poderia ter sido.

-Como não? Foi ela quem lhe escreveu e...

O filho voltou a andar, entrando na grande biblioteca da casa, enquanto falava.

-Estou indo ver Severus. – sentenciou ao parar de fronte a uma das estantes abarrotadas de livros, todos muito bem organizados – Ela não quer que eu vá consolá-la. – ele levou a mão certeira em um dos livros. O pai não soube dizer em qual – Acredito inclusive que ela não queira se quer ver a minha cara, o que eu devo mais uma vez agradecer você, meu pai. E por isso mesmo, o simples fato de Lily me escrever implorando para que eu vá ver seu irmão já é o suficiente para eu ter certeza que ele não está nada bem.

-Ele tem outros amigos. Melhores que você, provavelmente.

-Não é o que Lily pensa. – respondeu Scorpius, simplesmente, guardando o tal livro dentro das vestes.

-Scorpius, não vá. Eu estou te dando o melhor conselho que podes ter, aparecer lá, agora, só vai te trazer problemas...

A expressão do filho deixou transparecer algo naquele momento, e foi possível o pai perceber um "que" de pena e decepção em seus olhos.

-Já que estamos falando em conselhos, meu pai, vou lhe dar um também. Talvez o senhor devesse me seguir... Para mostrar que se importa.

E, dizendo isso, desaparatou.

Draco permaneceu alguns segundos sem reação. As lembranças lhe inundando a mente como um redemoinho de sentimentos indevidos.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Tentando desfazer as imagens.

-Eu não me importo. – resmungou consigo mesmo, enquanto virava-se e saia do recinto.

* * *

Bom, é a minha primeira fic da Nova Geração que eu divulgo, por isso, caso gostem, comentem, só assimela vai pra frente hahahahaahahahah

bjs

AMB


	2. Largo Grimaldi nº 12

**Capitulo 1**

**Largo Grimaldi nº 12**

* * *

O céu acinzentado era a moldura perfeita para a imagem sem vida que a casa lhe transmitia.

Foram poucas as vezes que visitara o Largo Grimaldi, mas em nenhuma delas o clima denso e triste era tão palpável quanto agora. Muito pelo contrario, aliás. A casa onde a família Potter se acomodara após a guerra sempre lhe pareceu mais aconchegante e alegre que a sua própria. Mesmo com os quadros dos antigos moradores colados perpetuamente na parede.

E pelo menos uma ou duas vezes, rogou aos céus para que não precisasse mais sair de lá... E dos braços dela.

O número doze não mais se escondia entre apertos do dez e quatorze, na antiga forma que seus ancestrais tinha de afastar os trouxas. O local era bem visível, tanto para bruxos, quanto para não bruxos.

Andou os poucos passos que separavam o lugar onde aparatou da porta da casa e apertou a campainha.

Aguardou apreensivo até que alguém atendesse, e para seu desgosto, a porta foi aberta pelo mais velho dentre os filhos da lenda.

Os olhos negros brilharam com algo que ele não soube dizer se era surpresa ou raiva. Muito provavelmente, um misto dos dois.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Grosseiro, como sempre. Seria polido o deixar entrar antes de fazer tal pergunta no meio da rua.

-Onde está Severus?

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, se posicionando bem no meio do batente da porta, como que imaginando que Scorpius fosse tentar entrar a força em sua casa.

-Está um pouco tarde para as suas condolências.

-Não vim dar minhas condolências.

Um leve riso saiu da boca do outro.

-Lógico que não. Vocês devem ter ficado muito felizes na sua casa, não foi? Deram uma festa?

Ele respirou impaciente.

-Eu só quero falar com o Severus, pode chamá-lo, por favor.

-James! – a voz feminina vinda de dentro da casa fez com que o Potter tivesse que desistir de responder-lhe atravessado mais uma vez, para virar-se e encarar quem o chamava em tom tão autoritário - Deixe-o entrar.

A contragosto ele retirou o corpo da frente, dado passagem ao rapaz de cabelos platinados. Lá dentro ele se deparou com a mãe dos Potter. Cabelos que já não traziam um vermelho tão brilhante como os da filha, semi presos. A roupa escura, em sinal de luto e os olhos com uma vermelhidão que parecia eterna, como sua filha dissera, contrastavam e muito com a postura e o queixo erguido, que em nada lembravam uma viúva inconsolada.

Afastando tais pensamentos e avaliações, Scorpius se aproximou, e num comprimento polido, abaixou a cabeça ao dizer:

-Meus pêsames, sra Potter.

E então, o inesperado aconteceu. Em meio a toda aquela tristeza, a sra. Potter sorriu para ele. Um sorriso fraco, quase sem vida, mas ainda sim um sorriso.

-Que bom que veio, Malfoy. – ela disse, ao que James resmungou, ainda parado na porta, a mãe voltou os olhos para ele – Você não disse que precisava sair?

Ele bufou em resposta, mas acabou se retirando, com um bater da porta atrás de si.

-Desculpe-me o mau jeito. James é muito... Impulsivo.

Impulsivo não era o termo que ele usaria... Ou Severus. Mas não estava ali para criar conflitos. Isso fora antes.

-Eu me lembro bem disso, senhora.

-Ginny... – outra voz feminina vindo de uma das salas, ele pode ver que se tratava da cunhada da sra Potter, assim que ela virou o rosto em sua direção.

-Sim, Fleur?

-Poderia vir aqui um instante? – a mulher não chegara a vê-lo, tinha a atenção voltada para a entrada da cozinha onde, era possível perceber, havia mais gente.

Uma tradição Weasley, certamente, já que a sra Potter era também um deles. Natural que uma família que não se desgrudava para nada também permanecesse junta nas horas mais difíceis.

-Fique a vontade, Malfoy. – disse ela se encaminhando na direção da cunhada – Eu já venho.

Ele andou os poucos passos que o separavam da escada, definindo para si mesmo que aguardaria ali. Foi pego de surpresa com a visão que obteve da sala ao lado, porém.

Os cabelos vermelhos, caindo como cachoeira sobre o rosto, enquanto ela usava o ombro do primo para se apoiar.

Ao contrario dela, o rapaz alto e igualmente ruivo o avistou, e, com cuidado para não alertá-la, avisou a mais alguém, que não estava no seu campo de visão, de sua presença.

Foi com certa alegria que avistou as sardas em excesso de Rose, quando ela veio em sua direção e o abraçou, chorosa. Haviam convivido por tantos anos no colégio, dividido tantos momentos, passado por tantas coisas juntos. Era estranho perceber finalmente que a havia afastado sem necessidade.

-Que bom que veio. – ela murmurou em meio ao abraço apertado que inda davam.

-Sua prima me chamou. – disse, quando finalmente afrouxaram um pouco o abraço para se encararem.

-Eu sei.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela com o dedão. Não era comum vê-la chorar. Era suposto eles chorarem, mas ela, nunca. Era durona demais para isso.

Vê-la deixar as lágrimas caírem sem controle lhe remetia a idéia do quanto a garota, agora mulher, teria sentido sua falta. E, quando Rose se pois a limpar as suas próprias lágrimas, com o mesmo cuidado que ele fazia com as dela, ele percebeu que também chorava, e que a falta que sentira fora igualmente grande e dolorosa.

Mas certamente, a dor de Severus era maior. Ele era a prioridade no momento.

-Como ele esta? – perguntou, olhando para o alto da escada.

-Nada bem. Eu acho que... – ela se calou ao perceber, antes dele, novos passos no assoalho. A sra. Potter voltava da cozinha antes que pudessem trocar mais alguma palavra – Bom... – Rose lhe apertou as duas mãos, numa forma de desejar-lhe boa sorte – Vou deixar a tia lhe levar até lá. Se eu não estiver aqui quando você sair, me escreve?

Ele acenou positivamente.

-Ainda hoje, não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu, antes de voltar a dar ás costas para ele, e seguir de volta apara a sala onde a prima e o irmão se encontravam.

A sra. Potter voltou a lhe sorrir, daquela forma tristonha e estranha e, com o seu jeito maternal de ser, esticou-lhe a mão como faria com um garotinho de onze anos de idade, nem parecia que ele já era um homem que já lhe superava a altura em bons centímetros.

-Venha, vou levá-lo até Albus.

Ela enlaçou o braço dele no seu, e guiou-o com passos vagarosos pela escada mais adiante.

-Foi a Lily quem lhe chamou? - perguntou ela, assim que começaram a subir. Scorpius se limitou a confirmar com a cabeça - Ela está muito preocupada mesmo.

-Foi o que disse na carta. Disse que ele não reage. Que está trancado no quarto desde...

Não terminou a frase. Não precisava.

-Os três eram muito apegados a ele... – ela começou, alguns passos a mais – E acredito que todos sentirão falta do pai, mas cada um a sua maneira. James foi jogar quadribol agora, ele vem fazendo isso desde o ocorrido, provavelmente escolhe a posição de batedor para poder exportar a raiva que esta sentindo do mundo em algum balaço. Lily passou os primeiros três dias escrevendo, exteriorizando cada um dos sentimentos ruins que estão lhe sufocando... – pararam a frente da porta que, ele sabia, era a entrada para o quarto do amigo – Isso é o que nos preocupa em Albus. Ele não tem nenhuma válvula de escape. – ela o encarou de forma serena, mas não menos inquietante do que um olhar raivoso – Lily disse que ele costumava se abrir com você.

Scorpius então se apercebeu da importância da sua presença ali, e teve medo. Medo por não ser a pessoa certa para tal momento.

-Faz algum tempo que não nos falamos, sra. Potter, eu não sei se...

Ela segurou a mão dele carinhosamente entre as suas.

-Eu tenho certeza, assim como Lily, que você é o único que pode ajudá-lo agora, Malfoy. – sorriu, dessa vez, um pouco mais parecido com um sorriso alegre, embora ainda estivesse longe disso – Meu medo maior era você não aparecer... Mas pelo visto, meu filho realmente soube escolher bem o seu melhor amigo. – e, sem que ele esperasse, ela beijou-lhe a face ternamente, em sinal de agradecimento, para em seguida, virar as costas e deixá-lo sozinho.

Ele voltou a encarar a porta fechada, respirou fundo, e a abriu. Não esperava pelo que encontrou.

X

Os resmungos estavam ficando mais altos do que o necessário, e mais insuportáveis do que o de costume. Por isso, ao longo da nonagésima quarta volta que ele dava na varanda, atrapalhando-lhe a leitura, ela resolveu interferir, ainda que sua idade não lhe dispusesse muita paciência para as infantilidades do seu filho.

-Quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro, Draco. Você vai acabar fazendo um furo no assoalho.

Ele não parou de caminhar, contudo, apenas diminuiu o passo, ainda resmungando coisas sem nexo.

-Está ficando gagá igual ao seu pai? – ela perguntou, sabendo o quanto ele detestava ser comparado ao senhor de idade já muito avançada – Por que não me diz de uma vez o que esta querendo me dizer? Assim eu escuto, finjo que me importo, você vai embora feliz e eu posso continuar a ler o meu livro em paz.

-Scorpius foi atrás dela... de novo. – resmungou.

Ela ajeitou os óculos descontente, já fazia alguns anos que não conseguia mais ler sem a ajuda de lentes. Virou a página do livro.

-Era de se esperar. O pai da garota morreu.

-E daí que ele morreu? Ele não tinha que ir lá consolá-la, mãe. – ele parou de andar, finalmente, arfando irritado - E, pelo que me lembre, a senhora costumava concordar comigo nessa questão.

Ela continuava com os olhos presos nas folhas alvas a sua frente, a conversa não lhe agradava. Falar da família Potter não lhe agradava. Ainda mais quando não era necessário fazê-lo.

-Concordo que seu filho está apaixonado. Concordo que ele esteja apaixonado pela pessoa errada. Mas nunca disse que separá-los era a melhor opção.

-Eu não os separei! – ele berrou em protesto, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que a ela, já que sua mãe tinha a opinião muita bem formada sobre tudo aquilo.

-Não, você só o mandou para um curso em Paris, deixou-o em uma pensão que tinha um prostíbulo bem na frente e armou uma festa surpresa de aniversário para ele onde, inexplicavelmente, seus amigos e namorada apareceram, além das vizinhas sem nenhuma roupa. – ela fechou o livro com força – Poupe-me, Draco! Foi o plano mais mal arquitetado que eu já vi. – ele voltou-lhe as costas, irritado – Obviamente atingiu o seu intuito que era ferir o orgulho da garota a tal ponto que ela jamais o perdoasse. Mas se esqueceu que Scorpius perceberia que aquilo não foi obra do acaso, já que você nunca havia feito uma festa surpresa para ele.

-A culpa não foi minha... Foi ela quem não acreditou nele quando o Scorpius garantiu que não havia chamado as moças. – resmungou, ainda de costas para mãe, sem necessidade porém, Narcisa sabia que o remorso o corroia por dentro e, inventar aquela desculpa era apenas uma tentativa vã de auto-preservação – Se o amava tanto assim, deveria tê-lo perdoado... – resmungou.

-Você o teria perdoado? – ela levantou-se da cadeira e andou até junto ao filho, para que ele ouvisse a frase seguinte tão próxima, que a confundisse com a sua consciência – Você _a_ perdoou, Draco?

-Não estamos falando dela... Isso não tem nada haver com ela.

-É claro que tem. Sua implicância com o namoro dos dois tinha tudo haver com ela. – ela sussurrava-lhe próximo ao ouvido, fazendo a sua voz realmente se confundir com as tantas perguntas que ele mesmo se fazia - Já imaginou? Como seria ter que dividir o altar com ela? Jantares de família? O batizado dos seus netos...

-Pare com isso, mamãe. – rosnou virando-se para encará-la.

Narcisa deu de ombros e voltou para onde estava. Pegou o livro que havia abandonado sobre a cadeira e sentou-se.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, filho. Pelo menos agora não vai mais precisar vê-la ao lado "dele" do outro lado do altar.

Ele soltou um grunhido antes de sair da varanda, a deixando sozinha.

Narcisa sorriu, abrindo o livro e voltando a lê-lo. Talvez agora tivesse um pouco de paz.

* * *

Continua...


	3. O melhor amigo dele

**Capitulo 2**

**O melhor amigo dele **

* * *

O quarto era iluminado por apenas uma fresta de luz, que adentrava, sem licença, pela cortina escura. As roupas de cama pelo chão, assim como todos os objetos que deveriam estar sobre algum móvel. No centro, a sofá predileto do amigo, abrigava a figura desleixada em que Albus Severus se transformara naqueles sete dias.

Barba por fazer, vestindo roupas que Scorpius não duvidava serem ainda do dia do velório, pelo estado deplorável em que se encontravam. A cabeça pendendo por sobre o encosto, uma garrafa de uma bebida trouxa que ele não reconhecera na mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita rodava a varinha.

-Eu não quero comer nada, mãe. – disse em voz baixa, ao ouvir a porta se fechando com um _"clec"_

-Não vim trazer-lhe comida.

Albus levantou a cabeça de repente, encarando o amigo, ou aquele que costumara chamar de amigo, surpreso. Mas a expressão não se perpetuou por muito tempo. Mais alguns segundos e os olhos verdes se estreitaram, antes dele voltar a pender a cabeça para trás.

-Ah, é você.

-Sim, sou eu... – Scorpius entendeu aquilo como uma permissão para ficar, sendo assim se pois a andar pelo quarto, tentando não pisar em nada – Esse lugar está um lixo.

Um riso frouxo saiu da boca de Albus.

-Minha vida está um lixo... – resmungou, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras. Além de dilacerado ele estava, também, alcoolizado.

Levou a garrafa à boca, mas Scorpius não lhe permitiu saborear o liquido, arrancou-a de sua mão antes que encostasse o gargalo nos lábios.

Albus voltou a levantar a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Me de isso. – não houve resposta – Me de isso, seu cretino! – berrou insinuando um levantar do sofá que foi interrompido quando o outro abriu a mão que segurava a garrafa, deixando-a cair e se espatifar em mil pedaços – Não! – o olhar saiu dos cacos no chão para a expressão fria a sua frente – Desgraçado! – partiu para cima dele, varinha em punho.

Mas naquele estado Scorpius o detera com apenas uma mão, o desarmando e o jogando de volta no sofá.

-O que diabos você veio fazer aqui, seu maldito. – gritou, levando as mãos à cabeça. Os olhos fechados, para não encará-lo.

-Lhe infernizar, talvez... – respondeu, na sua forma fria, tão habitual – O que seu pai diria se lhe visse nesse estado?

-Meu pai está morto.

Albus mantinha a cabeça pendente para trás, não abria os olhos, agora não mais porque não queria encará-lo, mas porque via dificuldade em não permitir que os mesmos marejassem.

-Então... – ele cruzou os três últimos passos que o separavam do sofá onde o amigo estava – Por que se importa?

-Porque eu não sou você! – berrou em resposta – Por que eu o amava... – completou, encarando o outro mais uma vez, a raiva borbulhando junto com as lágrimas já prontas para caírem – Porque eu tinha um pai que eu podia amar, ao contrário de você. – rosnou em tom baixo, sabendo que aquilo magoaria Scorpius mais do que qualquer coisa.

Em outros tempos ele virar-lhe-ia as costas e bateria a porta deixando Albus, mais uma vez, sozinho.

Em outros tempos...

Hoje Scorpius se agachou a sua frente, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão para deixar o rosto mais próximo da altura em que seus olhos se encontravam.

-Então, por que, ao contrário de mim, que sou um cretino incessível de pai e mãe... você não se deixa chorar por ele? - apoiou as mãos sobre as do amigo – Não há vergonha nisso, Sev. O seu pai merecia...

As lágrimas não mais lhe obedeciam ao comando mental de parar. Os soluços vieram sem aviso, numa necessidade galopante de puxar ar para os pulmões. Ele se deixou despencar nos braços do amigo, que o acolheu em silencio. E assim ficaram, até que Albus colocasse para fora toda a dor que suprimira. O que ele não soube dizer quanto tempo durou.

x

A porta do quarto se fechou com um estrondo desnecessário, a fazendo assustar-se de fronte ao espelho do banheiro.

Saiu para o quarto, já prevendo o que causara o barulho e, como esperava, encontrou o marido, andando de um lado para o outro, enfurecido. Algo no seu olhar a alertava que não somente uma pequena irritação cotidiana que o movia naquele momento.

-Draco? Está tudo bem? – perguntou com cautela.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem parar de andar.

A esposa, Astoria, achou por bem seguir para a cama e se acomodar, esperando até que o marido resolvesse lhe dizer algo. O que levou mais alguns minutos.

-Você acha que eu fiz errado? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que a encarava, parando o caminhar.

-Errado?

-Com Scorpius? – girou a mão no ar enquanto prosseguia – Com Scorpius e aquela menina... A... – não queria falar o nome, não foram poucas as brigas conjugais que desencadeara por causa dele.

-...A Potter. – completou Astoria, a expressão carrancuda tomando conta da face. Ela nunca conseguira esconder o que sentia nas feições, como sua mãe por exemplo – Está um pouco tarde para ter remorsos. – resmungou, se levantando da cama – Por que voltar nesse assunto?

-Porque ele está lá! Agora! Dentro da casa dela! – gritou ele, em resposta, apontando para a porta como se a tal habitação ficasse logo ao lado.

Astoria girou o corpo por sobre os calcanhares. E o olhar que lhe deu fez Draco repensar sobre a atitude que tivera ao contar-lhe. Estava tão, ou mais irritada que ele.

-O que ele foi fazer lá?

-Consolar o amigo... – foi a vez dele resmungar e se deixar cair na cama, sentado – Ele vai reencontrá-la, Astoria... Eles vão se entender e nosso inferno vai recomeçar.

-Só por cima do meu cadáver! – gritou a esposa – Eu não vou permitir que aquela mulher entre aqui, entendeu!

-Astoria, por favor... Eu preciso que me ajude a pensar! Não vai adiantar ter uma crise agora!

Mas ela não lhe escutava mais. A única coisa que queria era falar e falar e falar... Ele conhecia bem o texto.

-Se você quer ter relações com aquela gente o problema é seu Draco!

-Astoria...

-Dane-se se o falecido ajudou a sua família! Dane-se que ele depois a seu favor no naquele julgamento! Dane-se!

-Astoria, por favor...

-A filha daquela vagabunda não vai entrar aqui dentro, Draco! Muito menos ela, entendeu? – rosnou, como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dele... ou "dela".

-Diga isso ao seu filho, não a mim. – a forma como se referira a mãe de Lily não o agradou, por isso ele voltou a levantar-se e seguiu em direção a porta.

-Aonde você vai?

-Não interessa... – e bateu a porta, com a mesma força que batera quando entrara.

Seguiu para a biblioteca pensando em como, numa casa tão grande, ele não conseguia um lugar para refletir tranqüilamente.

Sabia muito bem que Astoria nunca permitiria o namoro entre o filho e a Potter, ela não precisava repetir tudo. Para ela, não importava em nada o que Harry Potter já houvesse feito por sua família... O que não fora pouco.

Mas não podia reclamar. Ele mesmo nunca lhe dera o crédito devido porque... Por que estava ocupado demais sentindo inveja de tudo que ele tinha... De tudo que ele era... De tudo que "ela" amava nele.

Suspirou cansado ao chegar no recinto. Scorpius estava certo, ele se importava. E talvez... talvez também estivesse certo quando afirmou que o melhor seria demonstrar isso.

Começou a ponderar as possibilidades: O que haveria demais? Não o encontraria de braços dados com ela, nem a envolvendo pela cintura enquanto seria obrigado a conversar polidamente com os dois. Seu incomodo com aquela casa havia se acabado com a morte dele. Então, por que não ir até lá e mostrar que se importava? Como seu filho fizera?

Ele não era mais um covarde... Ou era?

A resposta se concretizou conforme ele se desmaterializava da biblioteca, aparecendo em seguida, no mesmo ponto onde Scorpius aparatara, horas antes.

Levou bem mais tempo que o mais jovem, porém, para se aproximar da porta e tocar a campainha dourada.

Não demorou muito para que um dos habitantes viesse abri-la.

-O que é isso? Uma invasão? – chiou o rapaz de aparência suada que o recepcionara.

-James... – advertiu alguém ao fundo. Alguém que ele reconheceria somente pelo respirar – Quem você está destratando agora?

Com um resmungo ele abriu a porta toda e chegou para o lado para que a mulher tivesse uma visão completa do homem que tocara a campainha.

-O senhor Malfoy em pessoa, mãe. – respondeu – Vai deixá-lo entrar também?

Os olhos se encontraram como há muito tempo não faziam. A surpresa era visível, mas Draco não soube dizer se ela ficara feliz em vê-lo. Antes ele saberia sem se quer precisar mirar os olhos castanhos.

-E há algum motivo para não deixá-lo entrar? – ela perguntou, após se recuperar da visão e lançar um leve olhar questionador ao filho.

-Papai não gostava dele.

-Eu não gostava do seu pai, rapaz. – chiou, entrando de uma vez na casa, impaciente com aquela ladainha. O primogênito dos Potter tinha fama de insolente. Pelo visto ele fazia por onde merecê-la.

Encarou Ginny por um momento, ela trazia uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, parecendo aguardar a discussão infantil chegar ao fim.

-Então o que veio fazer aqui? – resmungou mais uma vez o petulantezinho de cabelos espetados.

-Certamente não vim me juntar ao muro de lamentações. – rosnou, já se esquecendo por completo qual era a sua intenção ao pisar ali.

-Então pode dar meia volta e ir para...

-James! – voltou a censurar a mãe, o fazendo calar a boca – Acho melhor você ir tomar o seu banho.

E foi o que ele fez, após avaliar Draco de cima a baixo, como que o revistando com os olhos.

-Desculpe. – disse o homem assim que o jovem se retirou – É que esse rapaz... – e apertou a mão como que dizendo, sem palavras "me da nos nervos".

-Você costumava ter o mesmo efeito sobre as pessoas.

Ele assentiu em silencio, algo que se manteve por mais alguns minutos. Ginny aguardou pacientemente que ele dissesse ao que veio. Após um leve olhar em torno, na busca de algo que o fizesse desviar a atenção dela, perguntou:

-Onde está meu filho?

Ela sorriu, provavelmente por perceber a dificuldade que ele estava tendo de entrar no assunto que o trouxera.

-Conversando com Albus... Veio buscá-lo?

-Sim... Ah... não, não exatamente. – ela pendeu a cabeça, confusa – Eu, também queria lhe dar meus pêsames. – os olhos dela brilharam com algo que lhe pareceu surpresa – Sei que eu e seu marido nunca tivemos uma boa relação, mas... – respirou fundo – Não é muito fácil para eu falar isso... – sorriu sem graça.

-Eu sei... Mas estou gostando de ouvir... Continue.

-...Ele... Foi um grande homem... – sussurrou, no tom mais baixo que conseguira usar, para que ele mesmo não pudesse ouvir o que dizia. – Um irritantemente perfeito grande homem... – incluiu, levantando os olhos para voltar a encará-la. Depois de mais alguns segundos, achou por bem completar - Eu o odiava por isso.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça, suavemente, e ele sabia, tinha certeza que ficara extremamente feliz por ouvir suas palavras.

-Ele tão pouco supria um grande amor por você, sabe...

Draco desprendeu os olhos dela para olhar além de seus ombros e contemplar a figura sisuda que acabava de descer a escada.

-Como vai, Weasley? – perguntou, mais por educação do que por se importar.

O outro estava velho, provavelmente tão velho quanto ele, mas Draco pensou que a barba ajudara a piorar o que já não era tão bom. Ele também lhe pareceu mais alto do que antes, quando se aproximou, a passos curtos. E, alguma coisa nos olhos afundados pelo cansaço lhe dava uma imagem horripilante, quase assustadora. Se fosse um garotinho de cinco anos, ele certamente fugiria correndo. Na verdade chegou a ter esse impulso, mas sua dignidade era um tanto maior... ainda.

-Indo, Malfoy.

-Pensei que fosse descansar, Ron... – disse a irmã lhe acariciando o ombro de forma zelosa – Você não dorme direito há dias.

-Eu estava descansando... Mas James achou por bem me acordar. – sorriu torto para o loiro.

_Garoto insolente!_

-Não havia necessidade. – respondeu a irmã. O rosto se fechando em ressentimento – O Malfoy só veio... Buscar o filho.

Felizmente ela não incluiu a segunda fala. Ronald Weasley era a última pessoa para quem confessaria o que acabara de dizer.

-Foi muito proveitosa a sua vinda, Malfoy. Eu ia mesmo lhe procurar amanhã.

Draco o encarou curioso.

-Procurar-me? E para que?

O ruivo voltou os olhos para a irmã.

- Ginny, será que eu poderia usar a sua biblioteca um instante? – ela a olhou preocupada, mas a sua inquietação estava longe de chegar aos pés daquela que incomodava Draco. E foi com grande aflição que ele a viu concordar em silêncio.

Ron indicou o caminho com a mão.

-Poderia me acompanhar, Malfoy?

Ele foi, mesmo que seus instintos estivessem gritando para não ir. Não havia como dizer não ao atual Chefe dos Aurores.

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	4. As ruivas de sua vida

**Capitulo 3**

**As ruivas de sua vida**

* * *

Quando saiu do quarto de Albus, já era noite.

Surpreendeu-se ao avistar a antiga namorada sentada no chão com as pernas enlaçadas pelos braços, encostada na parede à frente da porta do recinto. Ela se levantou rapidamente quando o viu. Tirou o pó que não existia na parte de trás da calça antes de se dirigir a ele.

-Como foi?

Fazia tempo que não ouvia aquela voz rouca e atraente, a sensação era de serem séculos, embora soubesse que meses fosse mais bem empregado.

-Melhor do que eu esperava. Ele está dormindo agora. - disse num leve respirar.

Ele estava tão bonito. Os cabelos platinados arrumados impecavelmente, o ar superior que ele não perdia, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo o pior ser vivente na Terra. O sobretudo negro que o deixava tão elegante entreaberto, a deixando perceber a blusa branca que ela certa vez lhe dera.

-Conversaram?

-Não muito. Ele chorou bastante, me insultou um pouco também... Mas estarei aqui pela manhã. Se me permitirem, é claro. - ela concordou com a cabeça.

Começaram a andar em direção a escada.

-Obrigada por ter vindo.

-Não precisa agradecer. Era a minha obrigação... Só não vim antes por que... – deu de ombros, era praticamente impossível para ela imaginá-lo sem aquela soberba, mas mesmo que o assunto lhe trouxesse dor -...Não achei que seria apropriado. Seu namorado poderia não gostar.

-Meu namorado não poderia falar nada... Você teria vindo por Albus, afinal.

Ele parou de repente, voltando os olhos para ela.

-Não teria vindo pelo Albus... Pelo menos não i_só_/i por ele. – sorriu de forma discreta – Você está linda.

-Obrigada. – ela abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes. Galante. Scorpius tinha o dom de lhe ser galante em horas que ela não esperava.

-Senti sua falta, Lily.

-Eu também senti a sua... – levantou a cabeça novamente, os olhos acinzentados ainda lhe encaravam – Mas... Você continua sendo alguém que me magoou muito, Scorpius.

-E você continua sendo a mulher da minha vida... Mesmo que não acredite nisso. – fez um sinal para que eles voltassem a caminhar. Era a indicação que aquele assunto, para ele, acabava ali.

Começaram a descer a escada juntos o que, inevitavelmente a remeteu a uma das vezes em que aquilo aconteceu. Pensou como reagiria caso ele a prensasse no parapeito novamente, e lhe roubasse um beijo, como fizera em outrora.

-E você, como está? – ela acordou do devaneio indevido, ao ouvir-lhe a pergunta. Balançou a cabeça numa indicação que simbolizava "mais ou menos".

-Acho que não posso dizer que estou bem, mas – respirou profundamente – estou o melhor que se consegue ficar nessas horas.

Ele descia cada degrau lentamente, numa tentativa de alongar o tempo que passava ao lado dela, sabia que aquilo demoraria a acontecer de novo.

-Eu não sei como reagiria... – comentou – Meu pai tem todos os defeitos que alguém pode ter, mas... Mesmo assim eu acho que seria um baque enorme. – sorriu – Sentiria falta dele... Acho...

-Seu pai está aqui. – ela disse, com aquela mania que tinha de dizer as coisas assustadoras ou ruins de uma vez só. Como quem tira um band-aid para que a dor passe mais rápido.

O band-aid não saiu de uma vez contudo.

Ele parou de repente, a encarou por um momento.

-Ele veio? – ela fez que sim, e ele voltou os olhos para frente e sorriu – Ora, isso realmente é uma grande surpresa. – chegaram ao final da escada – Onde ele esta?

-Na biblioteca, com meu pai. – fora Rose quem respondera, ao encontrá-los no pé da escada.

-Vivo ainda?

Ela riu.

-Não sei. Acho que sim. Papai não o mataria de forma silenciosa e limpa. E não escutamos nenhum grito até agora.

-Talvez estejam os dois mortos... Melhor alguém verificar.

-Deixem os dois... – ele virou-se na direção em que a voz viera.

A mãe de Rose se aproximava. Sorriso no rosto, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e a expressão cansada, muito provavelmente devido ao esforço extra que fazia ao carregar a barriga de oito meses.

-Já passou da hora deles crescerem. – disse em tom um pouco divertido, para voltar em seguida para algo mais sério – Eles precisam se entender agora.

Antes que Scorpius perguntasse o motivo, porém, ela voltou os olhos para ele, abrindo um leve sorriso e esticando os braços.

-É bom lhe ver de novo, rapaz.

Ele aceitou o abraço curto, assim como o afago nos cabelos platinados, mesmo que Hermione os tivesse bagunçado. Lembrou-lhe os tempos de escola, das férias que passara na casa da amiga. Sua mãe não lhe permitia freqüentar o Largo Grimaldi, mas a casa de Rose não havia problemas já que, muito bem instruído pelo seu pai, ele nunca contou que a sra. Potter era figura freqüente por lá.

Então, foi acometido de um soco no estomago, ou pelo menos era assim que se sentia ao reconhecer Aberforth Frank Longbotton, o namorado de Lily, que se aproximou, abraçando a garota pelo ombro.

Ele desviou a atenção da cena, voltando os olhos para a barriga que Hermione ostentava orgulhosa.

-Quando nasce, sra. Weasley?

-Breve. Fica conosco para jantar?

Ele fez que não.

-Preciso resolver umas coisas, ainda. – era a forma polida que ele tinha de dizer que preferia não permanecer mais tempo ali. Aqueles que o conheciam muito bem sabiam disso - Quero poder vir amanhã bem cedo para tirar aquele cara da cama... A força se for preciso.

-Será que... – Rose começou a falar, olhando do amigo para a prima e voltando para o amigo – Eu posso ir com você? – ele o encarou, confuso – Estou com saudades.

Sorriu.

-Claro. Vamos então.

X

A biblioteca era pequena, bem menor que a sua, mas a combinação de móveis escuros e o odor de jasmim que pairava no ar, lhe davam um tom aconchegante. Era quase um convite a permanência. Quase.

A figura sisuda a sua frente quebrava qualquer clima.

-Então? O que quer comigo, Weasley? – perguntou, assim que a porta se fechou.

Ron o encarou por alguns segundo. Longos e intermináveis segundos de espera em que Draco tentava manter a calma sem muito sucesso.

-Hermione comentou que seu filho veio ver Albus. – disse – Sabe, gosto dele. Ele tem peito...

-Eu poderia dizer "puxou o pai", mas imagino que irá descordar de mim.

-Pode estar certo que sim. – Ron ofereceu uma das poltronas para que Draco se sentasse, o que ele fez, ao mesmo tempo em que o ruivo se acomodava em outra – Lembro de ter chorado de rir por três dias consecutivos quando soube que ele fora para a Grifinória, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. – não conseguiu conter o girar dos olhos, parecia uma criança implicante – Você deve ter ficado muito feliz na época, não?

-Muito... Quebrei a vassoura nova que havia dado para ele.

O ruivo se recostou no sofá, o olhar inquisidor pregado a cada movimento de Draco.

-Ele é um bom rapaz, no fim das contas... – disse Ron, fingindo não perceber seu incomodo.

-Se eu disser que concordo com você estaria mentindo.

-Desde quando se importa em mentir?

A pergunta era mais significativa do que a conversa expunha, certamente. Malfoy já não era mais um garoto para não perceber isso. Espantava-lhe, sim, o Weasley saber usar certos meios de conversação civilizados, mas não menos perigosos. O rapaz do qual ele lembrava sempre preferia um embate direto das coisas.

-Desde que não tenho porque fazê-lo. Scorpius é meu filho, mas tem um detalhe em sua personalidade que o torna muito problemático, ao meu ver... – e, sob um olhar de incompreensão dado por Ron, concluiu – Ele gosta de me contrariar. – arfou, e girando a mão num gesto que já lhe era costumeiro, continuou – Você não costumava enrolar para falar as coisas, Weasley, porque não diz de uma vez o que quer? Duvido que o assunto fosse as classificações possíveis para o meu filho, estou certo?

Ron permaneceu novamente em silêncio. Os anos haviam lhe dado essa característica. Os anos e a prática de avaliar seu interlocutor sempre que estava buscando pistas.

-É sobre a morte do Harry...

Draco soltou um leve riso debochado.

-O que foi? Vai colocar a culpa do acidente em mim, Weasley?

-Não foi um acidente.

Ele engoliu seco assim que Ron o interrompeu.

-Mas... – parecia confuso. Nitidamente confuso – Foi o que o Profeta Diário publicou. Foi o que todos os outros jornais...

-Foi o que nós informamos ao Profeta... E a todos os outros.

-Por que?

Ron permaneceu calado, esperando que ele mesmo desenvolvesse uma resposta para a sua pergunta. Mas o loiro parecia continuar confuso conforme os segundos passavam. Resolveu ajudar.

-Quem gostaria de matar Harry Potter, Malfoy? Quem queria tê-lo matado? – os olhos dele se arregalaram com a compreensão tardia – Exatamente.

-Mas... mas ele está morto Weasley, o Potter o matou e... – um medo repentino o atingiu como uma faca. Com uma agilidade incomum, ele tirou o casaco e arregaçou a manga direita, com urgência. Respirou aliviado ao não perceber nenhuma alteração na pele – Graças aos céus... – murmurou.

-Imagine todo o mundo bruxo tendo a mesma reação que você, Malfoy. E sem uma marquinha no braço para confirmar... Foi por isso que resolvemos divulgar a noticia de acidente.

Ele resmungou enquanto se recompunha.

-E por que me contou isso?

Ron parecia ainda ter duvidas sobre o que falar.

-Nós... – não havia porque esconder isso, não agora - Estamos com receio de haver uma nova organização negra surgindo e...

Draco soltou uma longa gargalhada. Os olhos se prendaram ao de Ron, assim que terminou com o deboche, até que bufou.

-Nova organização Negra? Por que? O grande Harry Potter não pode morrer como nenhum ser normal? Tem que haver uma grande conspiração? Poupe-me Weasley!– se levantou do sofá, irritado – Vocês são patéticos!

Ron inspirou profundamente, tentando controlar a raiva. Precisava dele e não adiantaria brigar agora. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela do recinto, olhando a vista acinzentada da cidade.

-Eu gostaria de pensar que a morte dele fora algo banal, Malfoy. Que o Harry fora vitima de um ônibus trouxa desgovernado, ou de algum marido ciumento, qualquer coisa parecida... Mas nada disso se daria ao trabalho de fazê-lo sangrar até a morte, sob, certamente, diversas inserções de Cruccios, para só então, largar o corpo num beco qualquer de Londres.

Malfoy estava estarrecido. Não por imaginar a dor que o Potter sentira, mas porque tal atitude, realizada com tamanho requinte de crueldade, lhe fazia lembra dos seus antigos "parceiros".

Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos.

-Alguém com muita raiva dele poderia ter feito isso sozinho, Weasley. Não precisa ser necessariamente um grupo.

-Não é o que as pistas no local do crime indicaram. – voltou-se para encarar o homem que permanecia imóvel, parado ao lado do sofá que antes sentara – Havia um texto na parede do beco onde ele foi encontrado... Um recado, na verdade.

-Que tipo de recado?

Ron tirou uma foto de dentro do casaco que usava e a esticou para o outro.

-Veja você mesmo.

A imagem da parede pichada com tinta vermelha, fez Draco imaginar que se tratar do sangue do próprio Potter. As letras garrafas só faltavam brilhar.

"_Aos adversários e aos traidores do grande Lord. Esse é um aviso. O tempo voltará a mudar." _

-Adversários e traidores... – sussurrou.

-Nós... e vocês, Malfoy... – completou Ron, pegando sem muita delicadeza, a foto de sua mão – Estou lhe mostrando isso por dois motivos. O primeiro, para avisar-lhe que sua família corre perigo. Por isso tome cuidado...

Ele se dirigiu para a porta e antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta, foi novamente questionado.

-E o segundo motivo, Weasley.

Voltou os olhos azuis na direção dos acinzentados.

-Se prepare, porque brevemente precisarei de você.

X

As ruas do beco diagonal estavam lotadas, como de costume. As pessoas passando apressadas, alheias ao casal de amigos que descia de braços dados a alameda principal, após saírem de uma loja de plantas.

-Tem certeza disso, Scorpius? A srta. Greengrass não me parece alguém que gosta de plantas.

-Tia Daphne adora esse tipo de plantas, não se preocupe... Ela tem coleção de plantas carnívoras e eu havia encomendado essa aqui para dar-lhe de presente. O aniversário dela é depois de amanhã. Haverá uma festa no próximo fim de semana... Quer ir?

Ela acenou positivamente depois olhou de forma atenta para estranha planta, se assustou quando o vegetal ensaiou morder o seu nariz.

Caminhavam a passos largos, mas não apressados. Era apenas a forma que Rose tinha de seguir no mesmo ritmo do amigo.

-Sua tia é muito estranha.

Ele riu.

-Mais que aquele seu tio que age como se o gêmeo morto falasse na sua orelha? Numa orelha que ele não tem, alias. Ai! – reclamou, após sentir uma cotovelada nas costelas – Isso doeu.

-Que bom, era a intenção.

-Sabe, estava com saudades de apanhar de você. – disse sorridente. Era algo engraçado de se ouvir a revelia já que Scorpius era bem maior – Venha, vamos comer algo.

Sentaram-se em um restaurante comum, numa rua comum do beco. Conversaram abobrinhas enquanto esperavam o pedido. Fuçaram a vida um do outro, ele de forma mais discreta, ela com perguntas descaradas.

Lá se foram quase dezoito meses desde a última vez que se falaram. Era muitas coisas para se atualizar. Para se saber. Para se contar.

-Estagiária do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? – ele erguia as sobrancelhas enfaticamente enquanto dizia – Não esperava menos de você.

-É... Bom, eu só entrego correspondência e redijo alguns memorandos, mas comecei tem um mês... O difícil é ter papai como chefe... – fez uma careta – Por sorte ele, normalmente, está mais preocupado com os Aurores do que comigo... E você? Terminou aquele curso em Paris?

-Claro que não. – ele garfou a comida a sua frente, mas não chegou a pô-la na boca – Não ia ficar por lá depois do que aconteceu.

Houve um curto silencio que os dois aproveitaram mastigando. Rose fora a primeira a terminar.

-Nunca entendi o que te deu para fazer aquilo, Scorpius... – tentou parecer casual, mas o tilintar dos talheres do amigo no prato denunciaram que não conseguira. Levantou os olhos para ele, Scorpius o encarava irritado – O que foi?

-Nada. É que eu acabei de me lembrar porque havia parado de falar com você e com o Severus também.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

-E o que você queria que pensássemos diante da cena que vimos?

-Queria que acreditassem em mim quando eu digo que não fiz nada. Só isso. – empurrou o prato, pronto para levantar-se.

A ruiva lhe segurou a mão com urgência, quando estava na metade do caminho.

-Não, para. – disse, para em seguida indicar a cadeira com os olhos – Senta, vai.

Os olhares sérios se digladiaram por um momento, até que os de íris acinzentada se desviaram quando Scorpius desistiu de contrariá-la e voltou para o seu lugar. Braços cruzados sobre o peito, um bufar irritado. Rose se ajeitou na própria cadeira, satisfeita. Ganhara a primeira batalha.

-Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu naquele dia, Scorpius. Achei que me importasse, mas... Eu senti demais a sua falta para me importar. – abriu os braços, conformada - Estou pouco me lixando se você dormiu com aquelas garotas ou não. Mas pelo visto, isso importa para você.

Ele deu de ombros, ainda com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e sem encará-la.

-Já é difícil suficiente saber que eu perdi a Lily por algo que não fiz, Rose. Escutar que nem os meus melhores amigos acreditam em mim é um pouco demais...

-Mulheres sempre foram o seu fraco... – ele voltou a encará-la de forma raivosa – É natural pensar que seria capaz. – foi a vez dela dar de ombros, depois, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, se debruçando um pouco para frente – Mas devo admitir que, o que não é natural, é você não assumir isso nem para mim, nem para o Albus. – apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos – Mas nós somos a prima e o irmão mais velho de Lily... – ponderou – Só pensamos que você... Talvez achasse que nossa amizade por você não superaria o sangue...

-E que então eu preferiria mentir. Para todos.

-É. E não me faça essa cara por que você mentiria sim... Pelo menos enquanto pensasse ainda poder reconquistá-la.

Ele riu amargamente.

-O que nos leva de volta ao começo da discussão. Você acha que eu menti, e eu continuo i_puto_/i por isso. Acho que nosso jantar termina aqui, então.

-Eu não acho que você mentiu... – ela se endireitou na cadeira, tomando novamente os talheres na mão e voltando a comer – Pelo menos não mais... – completou, após mastigar e engolir um pedaço do frango que comia.

-E isso que dizer? – ele estava confuso, obviamente. Rose tinha o dom de lhe deixar assim. Era poucas as pessoas no mundo cujo quais ele não conseguia seguir o raciocínio, dentre elas, a amiga vinha em primeiro lugar.

-Que acredito em você. – acenou com a faca para o prato dele – E que nós podemos continuar o jantar...

-Acredita em mim? Hoje você resolveu acreditar em mim? – ela fez que sim, mastigando mais uma garfada de comida – Por que?

-Porque você não continuaria a mentir já que pensa que perdeu a Lily de vez. – puxou um papel de dentro do bolso da calça que usava e o jogou na mesa – E por isso...

Desconfiado Scorpius pegou o objeto para reconhecer uma foto bruxa, dobrada de mau jeito. Na imagem, um importante integrante do ministério tentando esconder o rosto dos flashs que iluminavam a sua imagem despida, ao lado de mais três garotas tão sem roupas quanto ele.

-Onde conseguiu isso?

-Nos arquivos do departamento. Esse foi o material confiscado pelo Ministério para que o caso não vazasse... Não é exatamente uma novidade que esse cara é um depravado, mas ele representa o nosso Ministério no mundo bruxo, não era interessante que essa matéria saísse. – esticou o dedo para a foto, cutucando uma das três mulheres – Reconhece alguém? Essa francesa estava no seu quarto aquele dia. Obviamente os jornalistas já haviam levantado a ficha de todas elas e, essa aqui é uma garota de programa. Muito bem cotada no meio por sinal. Dizem que é caríssima.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, mais uma vez, Rose tinha aquele sorriso radiante que sempre abria quando havia finalmente elucidado a mais difícil das questões da prova.

-E sabe o que é melhor nisso tudo? – ele fez que não – Finalmente achamos uma forma de provar a Lily que você não fez nada...

Ele não conteve o sorriso iluminado que se alastrou pela face.

-Rose, eu te amo!

* * *

Continua...

_Oi gente, pelos seus comentários. Adorei o elogio a construção dos personagens, gota-gelada, espero continuar lhe agradando nesse ponto._

_E eu tb amo os shipes dessa fic Maggie C. M. Dg é o meu ship mais querido depois de SB. SL acabou sendo "natural" para mim. _

_Bom, continuem comentando._

_Bjs_

_AMB_


	5. Aspirações imprópO trançado de uma trama

Oi gente, só para avisar que esse capitulo é plus, está inserido o ca4 e o 5 juntos para arrumar a sequencia aqui do ff ok.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Aspirações impróprias**

Chegou em casa tarde da noite, após longas e longas horas de conversa com a amiga. Entrou em seu quarto feliz pois o pai e a mãe estariam descansando e não o incomodariam. Tudo que queria agora era deitar em sua cama e dormir as poucas horas que faltavam para o sol raiar.

Tinha prometido estar cedo no Largo Grimaldi. Promessa essa que, agora, teria muito prazer em cumprir.

-Demorou, rapaz...

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a avó o esperando, sentada no sofá que costumava ocupar para ler. Não era comum ela ficar para dormir.

-Vovó? O que faz aqui?

-Estava lhe esperando... – a senhora apontou a ponta da cama, próxima a onde ela estava – Precisamos conversar.

Com um respirar mais profundo, Scorpius se dirigiu ao local indicado, tirando o sobretudo e, após jogá-lo na cama, sentou-se.

-Eu estou cansado, vovó, não podemos conversar amanhã? – um levantar de sobrancelhas foi o suficiente – Ok... O que houve?

-Eu quem perguntei... O que houve hoje? Na casa dos Potter?

Ele deu de ombros. Não estava exatamente surpreso por ela já saber.

-Nada demais. Severus não está conseguindo sair da foca sozinho, só isso... Fui tentar conversar com ele.

-E ficou até essas horas conversando com ele, apenas?

-Não, estava com a Rose. – ela parecia estar tentando se lembrar de quem era – Rose Weasley, minha amiga... Prima do Severus.

-Ah, sim... A CDF sardenta e...

-Vovó.... – advertiu ele – Não comece a xingar os meus amigos...

-... Ruiva. – ela completou, mantendo a pose altiva - O que foi? Fizeram as pazes também? - ele assinalou positivamente, achando engraçada a cara que a avó fazia para fingir que não havia gostado – E lá se vão nossos tempos de paz. Já posso ouvir seu pai resmungando pelos cantos, e sua mãe tendo um chilique diferente a cada três dias. – deu de ombros – Não achei que duraria muito mesmo... Mas me diga, você a viu? - o sorriso dele aumentou – Então pare de fazer suspense e conte tudo logo para essa sua velha avó, anda...

-Pensei que não aprovasse... – disse rindo, referindo-se ao discurso que ela costumava fazer na frente de seus pais e avô.

-Sua escolha? Não, não aprovo... ela é _ruiva_ demais pro meu gosto...

-A implicância com ruivos tem algum motivo especial?

-Não... Só acho que ela não fica bem ao seu lado. Você é um rapaz louro, tão bonito... Um par com cabelos vermelhos estraga a imagem... – Ele riu mais uma vez, e deixou o corpo deitar um pouco na cama, apoiando em um dos cotovelos – Mas eu gosto do sorriso que ela deixa no seu rosto. Agora pare de me dar respostas evasivas e conte tudo desde o "ola"! Quem abriu a porta?

-O mala do James... – ele não percebeu o rosto dela ter uma leve alteração – Quase que não consigo nem entrar... Mas por sorte a sra. Potter chegou...

-Ah, a Weasley... Outra ruiva. – comentou ela com desgosto – E depois?

-Subi para o quarto do Severus, nossa vovó, ele estava péssimo. Eu realmente não esperava que estivesse tão ruim. – deu um leve suspirar – Cheguei a pensar se eu ficaria assim caso... Caso acontecesse o mesmo comigo...

-Quando acontecer vamos descobrir... Agora continue, chegue na parte da mocinha, anda. Quando a viu?

-Quando sai do quarto do Sev. Ela estava lá, esperando. Não a mim, mas noticias do Severus. – deu de ombros – Foi meio... – procurou a melhor palavra – Difícil vê-la depois de tanto tempo...

-Eu imagino. E ai?

-E ai eu disse a ela como o irmão estava, descemos as escadas, eu dei "tchau" e sai com a Rose.

-Só isso? – ele fez que sim – Não pode ser...

-É verdade, já estava em esquecendo. Antes de sair ainda pude contemplar de perto o atual namorado dela. – resmungou.

-E isso o fez chegar aqui com esse sorriso nos lábios? Poupe-me Scorpius! Aconteceu mais alguma coisa sim... – ele riu alto da curiosidade dela.

Também pudera, sua avó tivera tão pouco romance na vida, era natural se prender ao romance dos outros.

Ficou a imaginar se ela fazia a mesma pressão com o seu pai, quando mais novo, para que ele também lhe contasse seus romances. Provavelmente sim. Mas tudo deve ter perdido a graça depois que ele se casou com a garota ideal, mas que ela não gostava nem um pouco.

-Bom, meu sorriso tem haver com Rose... – ela levantou a sobrancelha, já devia estar imaginando coisas – Com o que Rose descobrir, vó.

-E o que foi?

-Um jeito de provar a Lily que aquilo tudo foi armação do meu pai. – Narcisa arregalou as pupilas, surpresa – E, se ela ainda gostar de mim tenho alguma chance, ao menos.

Ela sorriu. Mas não o sorriso débil e corteis que costumava usar em eventos sociais. Aquele era um sorriso realmente feliz, um dos poucos que ele já vira sua avó expressar, em todos os anos de vida.

-Pelo visto ter uma amiga ruiva não foi tão ruim, afinal. – ela o aguardou terminar de rir – Bom, acho que já está tarde... Melhor eu ir dormir e deixá-lo descansar também.

-Vovó, antes de ir... Aconteceu uma outra coisa que eu acho que a senhora vai gostar de saber... – ela o encarou curiosa - Bom... Meu pai esteve por lá também.

-Foi? – perguntou pensativa – Deve ser por isso que estava tão carrancudo na mesa do jantar. Ele... Viu a Weasley?

Ele sabia que ela se referia à mãe de Lily.

-Não sei ao certo. Provavelmente sim. Mas quando desci, ele estava na biblioteca, com o pai da Rose. – ela forçou a lembrança e mais uma vez ele percebeu – O amigo mais próximo do sr. Potter, vó, irmão dela...

-Os dois, conversando? – ela parecia realmente surpresa.

-Para a senhora ver... O mundo pode mudar. – gracejou.

-O mundo pode é ser estranho, isso sim... – dessa vez se levantou do sofá - Só espero que Draco não seja imbecil o suficiente para contar a sua mãe sobre essa visita... Meus ouvidos não vão agüentar.

-Há sempre a possibilidade de voltar para a sua casa, vovó...

-E agüentar seu avô gagá? – suspirou – Realmente é uma escolha difícil.

~JN~DG~SL~

Ela ouviu a campainha tocar logo cedo. Sabia de quem se tratava e conteve durante longos minutos à vontade de sair da sala correndo para abrir a porta.

Mas teve que se render quando o som voltou a soar no recinto. Sua mãe certamente ainda estava no banho e os demais habitantes da casa, dormindo talvez.

Com um longo suspiro ela se levantou e foi até a madeira a abrindo vagarosamente.

Foi surpreendida por lábios que colaram nos seus assim que foi possível. Por meio milésimo de segundo, chegou a imaginar que era ele. Mas o beijo de Scorpius jamais poderia ser confundido com o do atual namorado.

-Olá minha linda! – a voz de dele a incomodava tanto quando usada daquela forma doce e melosa – Feliz Aniversário...

-Hoje não é meu aniversário, Aberforth. – disse impaciente, virando-lhe as costas e deixando que ele próprio fechasse a porta.

-Não... é nosso aniversário... De namoro.

"_Ops"_ Ela parou de andar de repente, fazendo uma careta antes de se recompor e virar por sobre os calcanhares. Aberforth já lhe esticava um lindo buquê de flores do campo. Ela sorriu amarelo.

-Desculpa, eu... – levou uma das mãos a testa, fechando os olhos por alguns segundo – Aconteceram tanta coisa, Aberforth. Eu realmente não lembrava...

-Tudo bem, minha linda. – ele a envolveu pela cintura, docemente. Queria tanto, _mas tanto_, gostar verdadeiramente dele – Eu entendo.

-Ola Aberforth. Bom dia – a voz de sua mãe a salvou de um novo e apaixonado beijo.

O namorado levantou os olhos, sorrindo para a "sogra" que descia as escadas.

-Bom dia sra Potter. Como estão as coisas hoje?

-Nem um pouco diferentes de ontem, meu querido. Pelo menos não desde a hora em que você foi embora...

-Mamãe... – chamou Lily, ela percebera o tom de desagrado na entonação que Ginny usara.

A mãe por sua vez lhe deu um olhar despreocupado.

-E o Albus? – Aberforth certamente não havia percebido nada já que mudara o assunto completamente - Aquele amigo dele conseguiu fazê-lo reagir?

-Não sabemos ainda. – respondeu Lily, indo abrir a porta novamente, após o novo soar da campainha – Ele ficou de voltar hoje e...

-Falando de mim? – os olhos acinzentados a encararam divertidos, embora os lábios não demonstrassem tantA graça. Mas assim que Scorpius pousou os olhos sobre o buquê de flores que ela ainda carregava, o brilho se perdeu.

-Ah, oi... – ela fez sinal para que ele entrasse – Sim estávamos... – ele aceitou a oferta, parando apenas ao avistar a sra Potter e o namorado dela - Aberforth estava perguntando sobre o Al.

Ele fez um cumprimento curto com a cabeça para o rapaz. Longbotton não era muito mais velho que ele, deveria ter mais ou menos a idade do irmão de Severus o que, nos dias atuais, era praticamente nada.

-Não nos encontramos quando saiu, Malfoy. – disse a dona da casa, mais amável – Mas Lily disse que ele reagiu... Gostaria de tomar café conosco, antes de subir?

Café? Com Lily e o namorado? Só se fosse para afogá-los em uma xícara.

-Não senhora. Eu preferia ir vê-lo de uma vez. – ela fez menção de guiá-lo – Mas não quero incomodar. Se não se importa, posso subir sozinho.

Ginny voltou a encará-lo por um curto tempo. Os olhos amendoados iguais aos da filha. Ele não pode deixar de imaginar que Lily, quando mais velha, seria muito parecida com a mãe.

-Tudo bem.

~JN~DG~SL~

O pequeno servo seguiu as mulheres carregando várias bolsas de compras com muito cuidado, enquanto levitava os pacotes sobre a sua cabeça.

Sua mestra estava irritada e ele não pretendia piorar-lhe o humor derrubando algo.

A irmã mais velha seguia ao lado dela, mas não ajudava muito.

-Você casou com ele já sabendo que eles tem um caso, Astoria...

-Eles não têm um caso, Daphne! – rosnou a mais nova.

-Passaram muito tempo sem ter porque ela e o marido acabaram se entendendo, mas agora que é viúva voltarão a ter. – sorriu a outra, triunfal.

A sra. Malfoy desviou os olhos da irmã, parando mais adiante, defronte a uma loja de sapatos. Fingiu observá-los enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Daphne parou ao seu lado. O elfo doméstico um pouco atrás.

-Eu não sei por que dou ouvidos a você, despeitada. – resmungou.

-Porque você sabe que casou com um homem que não te ama... Por isso.

-E você não casou com nenhum.

-Verdade. E quem tem pena de quem, não é irmãzinha? – sorriu cínica – Posso estar sozinha mas não tenho que chegar a sua idade me preocupando com amores do passado daquele que me sustenta.

-Você não está ajudando muito. – sorriu discretamente, quando alguns passantes as olharam.

-Pensei que não quisesse minha ajuda.

-Quer que eu lhe implore, é?

-Seria interessante... Mas como sei que não vai fazer isso nunca, me contento em ver-te admitindo que precisa de mim... – sorriu.

Astoria girou os olhos, e depois a infantil era ela.

-Muito bem, preciso de você. Satisfeita? Agora me ajude a decidir. O que você acha melhor: - apontou para um scarpin vermelho, de salto pouco discreto – Acabar com ela... – desviou o dedo para outro sapato, masculino -... ou com ele?

Daphne balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, então apontou para uma terceira opção, uma bota unissex.

-Que tal os dois?

~JN~DG~SL~

Ele virou-se para a porta assim que a escutou abrir. Como esperava, os cabelos platinados apontaram, seguidos de olhos surpresos pela mudança.

-Eu estive aqui ontem?

O quarto estava como deveria estar. Arrumado. Os objetos haviam voltado para seus lugares costumeiros, o que estava quebrado fora restaurado. A luz do sol iluminava o ambiente através da enorme janela que estava totalmente aberta.

Albus Severus estava de pé, lendo o livro que ele havia lhe deixado, na noite anterior, sobre o criado mudo. As roupas trocadas, a aparência de quem havia recém saído do banho. Barba feita, somente os cabelos ainda estavam despenteados.

Ele levantou os olhos verdes do livro e virou as costas para olhar na direção da porta que Scorpius já havia transpassado. Sorriu.

-Eu não estou acreditando até agora... – disse se referindo ao objeto em suas mãos.

-Gostou?

-Da primeira edição de "Poções Antiqüíssimas?" Você sabe que sim. Isso aqui é raríssimo!!! – virou uma das páginas com cuidado extremado e encarou novamente o amigo - Eu morria de inveja toda vez que você dizia "meu pai tem um" com o maior desdém.

Ele riu, achando graça da imitação que o amigo fizera.

-Era pra te irritar. – concluiu, fechando a porta e se aproximando.

O segundo Potter já voltara os olhos animados para a raridade em suas mãos.

-Prometo que vou lê-lo com cuidado, devolvo-lhe logo, ok.

Scorpius fez que não.

-É um presente, Sev. – o amigo arregalou os olhos – Você vai aproveitar esse livro muito mais que todos os meus ancestrais juntos. – deu de ombros – E duvido que qualquer um deles venha a sentir falta algum dia.

-Está dizendo que está me dando um livro que roubou da biblioteca do seu pai?

Ele fez cara de pensativo.

-É, resumidamente, é isso mesmo.

Albus deu de ombros, despreocupado.

-Ok.

E riram. Juntos. Como não faziam há meses.

-Achei que viria aqui hoje... – disse o moreno, guardando o livro com cuidado em uma gaveta.

-Preciso resolver umas coisas na rua e decidi que você vai me ajudar.

-Ah... Como nos velhos tempos.

-Exato. Inclusive marquei com a Rose de almoçarmos os três juntos. – seguiu para porta – Por isso arruma logo esse cabelo e vamos embora, eu não tenho o dia todo...

Saíram após um rápido aceno de despedida para a família. A sra. Potter ainda tentou-lhes oferecer comida, mas Scorpius foi categórico ao afirmar que "não havia tempo" para isso.

No entanto, assim que adentraram o Beco Diagonal, os dois sentaram-se para comer em um dos cafés do lugar.

-Sabe, o bolo de abóbora da minha mãe é bem melhor do que isso aqui... – disse Albus, após mastigar o primeiro pedaço do seu desjejum. Como esperava, Scorpius não demonstrou nenhuma reação à frase – Por que não ficamos para comer lá em casa mesmo? – alfinetou, antes de tomar um gole do café.

Scorpius resmungou baixo.

-Era necessário.

-Necessário? Estamos perdendo o mesmo tempo que perderíamos lá.

-Necessário para você continuar a ter um cunhado ao final da refeição, Severus. – respondeu de forma grosseira.

Albus sorriu divertido, colocando a xícara de volta ao pires.

-Eu adoraria não ter mais cunhado ao final da refeição. – escorou o corpo nas costas da cadeira – Gosto do Aberforth, mas o prefiro como amigo do meu irmão. Não gosto da versão "namorado da Lily".

-Você é ciumento demais... – abriu um sorriso exagerado, os dentes excessivamente brancos devido ao cuidado extremado que tinha com eles – Lembro do que tive que passar em Hogwarts quando resolvi assumir o namoro com ela. - Albus acompanhou-lhe o sorriso.

-Bons tempos aqueles... – gracejou, sob um olhar de falsa surpresa de Scorpius – Que foi? Vai dizer-me que não tem saudades?

-De você tentando me matar? Não tenho mesmo.

O moreno finalizou o bolo com uma última mordida, mastigando-a de forma apressada.

-Muito bem, o que vamos fazer?

-Tenho que contratar uma nova banda para a festa de aniversário da tia Daphne. – suspirou - ela resolveu que queria algo mais "jovem" que a orquestra que a mamãe havia planejado... No entanto, ela acha melhor que eu vá tratar com eles... – ele tirou um cartão do bolso, se pondo a observá-lo – Uma amiga dela que os indicou - deu lida no endereço e voltou a guardá-lo o cartão – É aqui perto.

-E quando é o evento?

-Esse fim de semana. Alias, como estou ajudando tenho direito a ter meus convidados também. Então, você e a Rose irão comigo.

Levantou-se, deixando os galões necessários para pagar o que haviam comido sobre a mesa. Albus o imitou com um resmungo.

-O namorado dela também vai?

-Ela está namorando? – surpreendeu-se.

-Está. Não lhe contou?

-Não... Quem é o cara? – um novo resmungo, totalmente incompreensível – Quem? – perguntou novamente.

-Loncar Scamander. – falou, um pouco mais alto.

Scorpius sabia já ter ouvido aquele nome antes, só não conseguia recordar quem era a pessoa. Até que um lampejo de memória o fez arregalar os olhos.

-O filho da madrinha de Lily? – Albus concordou com visível desagrado no olhar – Mas... Mas ele é bem mais novo que nós... Mais novo que [i]_ ela_[/i].

-Seis anos mais novo para ser mais exato...

Foi mais forte do que ele. Scorpius não conteve a gargalhada. As pessoas no meio da rua chegaram a se espantar, de leve, com tamanha elevação de tom.

-Qual é a graça? – perguntou o moreno em meio às gargalhadas do amigo.

-Eu não acredito que você foi passado para trás por um garoto de dezesseis anos, Sev.

Albus suspendeu o passo, girando sobre o calcanhar para encará-lo.

-Eu não fui passado para trás por ninguém... – rosnou em tom baixo e ameaçador – Ao contrário de você, que perdeu a Lily para o Aberforth. – olhei feio para os dois lados, no intuito de afastar os curiosos - Eu e a Rose nunca tivemos nada...

-Porque você é um completo idiota. – respondeu o loiro, voltando a sua expressão sóbria e cruzando os braços sobre o peito - Já discutimos isso.

-Exatamente. E eu não vou voltar nesse assunto com você... – voltaram a caminhar.

-Covarde... – acusou o loiro em tom baixo, alguns passos depois.

-Não é assim tão fácil... – voltou ao assunto levando as mãos aos bolsos da calça, desistindo de fugir da discussão - Ela é minha prima. Se me rejeitar eu vou ter que continuar convivendo com ela pelo resto da vida.

-Melhor do que ter que agüentar vê-la com outro pelo resto da vida, não? E se não fizer nada é isso que vai acontecer... – deu de ombros – A Rose é bonita cara, hoje é esse garoto, mas amanhã será "sabe-se lá quem"... Uma hora você a perde de vez.

Pararam defronte a uma entrada lateral de um dos sobrados da rua principal, Albus só percebeu a onde estavam quando o amigo tocou a campainha.

-Hei, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Vim tratar com a banda, esqueceu?

-Ah não...

-O que foi? – a resposta veio conforme a porta que dava para a escadaria de acesso ao segundo piso se abriu e um jovem homem alto, de pele negra, olhos verdes e nariz fino apareceu.

-Hey, Al, como vai? O que faz aqui?

-Oi Fred. – disse, sem muita animação, apontando para Scorpius – Ela veio contratar a banda.

O loiro correu os olhos de um para o outro surpreso. Sabia que o homem que os recebera era Fred Weasley, o mais velho dos filhos de George Weasley, dono das Gemialidades Weasley e tio de Albus.

Fred ainda tinha outras duas qualidades que para os dois eram defeitos gravíssimos: ele era o melhor amigo do primo James e baixista da banda que eles tinham, "The Marauders". Não lembrou disso quando vira o cartão.

Tentou não bufar em contragosto. Sua tia o colocava em cada situação.

**Capitulo 5**

**O trançado de uma trama**

-Saíram? – a ruiva fez que sim enquanto encostava a porta da cozinha que dava para o corredor – Todos? – mais uma vez assentiu de forma positiva, sentando-se ao lado da cunhada.

O homem ruivo chegara com a esposa grávida havia poucos minutos, surpreendeu-se pois Ron não costumava sair para almoços, vivia atolado de serviço. E agora, com a morte tão grotesca do melhor amigo e parceiro de trabalho, as coisas pioraram.

-Albus saiu cedo com o amigo. James está na casa do George, ensaiando e a Lily foi almoçar com o namorado...

-Ótimo, assim podemos conversar em paz. – o irmão respirou profundamente antes de começar – Ontem eu falei com Malfoy sobre as circunstâncias em que encontramos o Harry, Ginny.

Ela acenou em concordância.

-Imaginei que o faria. E então? O que achou?

Ron coçou de leve a barba antes de sentar na cadeira à frente delas. A mão de Hermione havia encontrado a da cunhada por sob a mesa, dando-lhe uma leve pressão em sinal de apoio. A amiga sabia bem que aquele assunto a afetava mais do que ela deixaria transparecer ao irmão.

-Ele me pareceu apavorado quando contei... – comentou o irmão, alheio a isso.

-Então não acredita que ele tenha algo haver com o assassinato do Harry?

O irmão acenou em negativa.

-Mas acredito que será de grande valia.

-Como assim?

O marido olhou da irmã para a esposa que logo entendeu o recado, ele não se achava bom o suficiente para entrar naquele assunto com Ginny.

-O Ron acredita que... – começou ela, tentando procurar as melhores palavras – Que algo possa estar acontecendo. Que o assassinato do Harry não seja um fato único, isolado.

Ela voltou os olhos amendoados para o irmão.

-No que estão pensando?

-Em uma organização... Algo mais complexo cujo intuito não era apenas fazê-lo sangrar até a morte... Matá-lo com os requintes de crueldade que usaram foi apenas um "cartão de visitas". – concluiu – Um belo cartão de visitas. O próprio Ministro está em pânico com a idéia.

Ela acenou, incomodada com o pensamento. Seu marido fora alguém muito visado, há tempos atrás, mas já fazia tantos anos que viviam em paz que ela chegara quase a esquecer do significado que a vida dele tinha.

Harry fora o símbolo da Vitória.

Vitória contra aqueles que queria limpar o mundo de impurezas e imperfeições, segundo eles descriminadas. Vitória contra o preconceito, as atrocidades, a impunidade. Vitória contra as Trevas. Se alguém queria levantar as mesmas bandeiras que Voldemort, mais uma vez, matá-lo era como dizer: preparem-se senhores, estamos de volta...

-E onde o Malfoy entra nisso, Ron? – perguntou, afastando os pensamentos filosóficos e tristes por um momento.

-Se existe alguma organização de bruxos das trevas se constituindo, Ginny, ele certamente vai acabar sabendo antes de nós...

Ela piscou algumas vezes, não acompanhando o raciocínio de Ron. Então a compreensão a fez contorcer o nariz.

-Ronald, você não esta insinuando que ele vá se juntar a esse grupo, não é? – a mão de Hermione voltou a apertar a sua, mais fortemente – Você acabou de dizer que ele estava apavorado com a idéia.

-Com a idéia de que exista uma nova organização, sim. Ele está. Não acho que ele vá cometer novamente a burrice de se juntar à gente assim, mas ele ainda tem contato com pessoas desse calibre. Gente que pensa como Voldemort pensava. Duvido que o próprio Malfoy tenha mudado alguns conceitos. E, além disso... – respirou profundamente –...eu posso estar muito enganado Ginny, mas acredito que Malfoy seja o próximo alvo. – ela sentiu a secura na garganta quando engoliu o nada.

Um barulho os alertou sobre a chegada de alguém. Antes que alcançassem a maçaneta da cozinha Ginny já estava a abrir a porta, identificando o filho James, que havia acabado de chegar, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, filho?

Ele demorou para responder. Antes preferiu dar um beijo na mãe, outro na tia e se acomodar ao lado do padrinho na mesa.

-Fomos contratados para tocar esse fim de semana... – rosnou.

O trio de adultos se entreolhou animado. O que contrastou com sua expressão.

-E isso não é bom? – perguntou a madrinha.

-Seria se a contratante não fosse a sra Daphne Greengrass, e seu sobrinho Scorpius Malfoy não tivesse ficado responsável por negociar conosco os detalhes... – olhou raivoso em direção a mãe – Adivinha quem o estava acompanhando?

-Seu irmão. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo – Devia estar feliz por ele ter reagido e saído do quarto, James. – ralhou um pouco – Nós devemos isso ao Malfoy.

-Por mim ele podia ficar trancado no quarto pelo resto da vida... Só assim não se meteria em confusões.

-Que eu saiba quem se mete em confusões são você o Fred e o Aberforth. – gracejou o tio, feliz por terem mudado de assunto. O riso ficou um pouco maior com o bufar do rapaz em resposta.

-Sabe se Albus e o amigo vem para o almoço?

James fez que não.

-Ouvi o albino dizer algo sobre almoçarem com a Rose num restaurante...

-Muito bem, - ela deu a volta na mesa, se encaminhando para a geladeira, começaria a preparar algo para o grupo reduzido comer - E onde vai ser a tal festa, querido?

James anuviou as expressões conforme deixava as costas penderem pesadas no encosto da cadeira em que estava.

-Mansão Malfoy. – disse num sussurro, vendo a madrinha endireitar a coluna, incomodada – Parece que a avó dele ofereceu o espaço à tia.

Fora o suficiente para o clima tenso voltar ao ambiente.

~JN~DG~SL~

Ele detestava ter que pisar ali novamente. Normalmente as pessoas tinham um sentimento de nostalgia para com os lugares onde passaram a infância, ou parte da adolescência.

Draco tinha asco.

Não apenas por ter tido uma infância solitária, mas porque sua adolescência fora extremamente traumática. Não entendia como seus pais conseguiam viver ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A mãe mostrava o ambiente que teria a mobília retirada para abrigar o baile, enquanto o pai caminhava ao seu lado, logo atrás dela.

-Eu não entendo por que ofereceram a mansão para a festa... – sussurrou para o velho que usava a bengala não mais apenas para abrigar sua varinha, mas também para apoiar o corpo enquanto andava.

-Sua mãe precisava de um pouco de diversão também. Ela anda me deixando louco.

-Como, se ela passa a maior parte do tempo lá em casa?

-Bom, o pouco tempo que ela passa aqui é inteiramente para me deixar maluco. Além do mais, vai ser bom ver a casa com vida novamente. – Draco se perguntou quando a mansão teve vida.

A mãe já estava bem à frente deles, lendo um papel que um dos elfos lhe entregara.

-Ora mas isso é... – procurou a melhor palavra – Exótico.

-O que, mamãe?

Ela virou-se para encará-los. Dois pontos distantes vindo em sua direção a passos vagarosos.

-A lista de convidados de sua cunhada. – esticou para o filho que desistiu de acompanhar os passos do pai e, acelerando um pouco, alcançou ela e o papel em pouco tempo.

Passou os olhos, nada muito estranho. Deu de ombros.

-O que tem?

A mãe apontou para o nome conhecido. Pansy Parkinson.

-Elas se conhecem desde a época de escola, mamãe. – ela desceu mais alguns nomes "Rouf e Luna Scamander" – Quem são?

-O marido é neto de um grande pesquisador. Mas pensei que não seria convidado devido a esposa... Ela é filha do antigo editor de "O Pasquin", talvez se recorde, Lovegood. – não, não recordava, mais quando juntou o primeiro nome dela ao sobrenome do pai, a imagem da loira avoada e estranha dos seus tempos de colégio lhe veio à cabeça – Ah, bom, Daphne certamente não sabe quem ela é, mãe. O marido deve estar trabalhando na "pesquisa do momento", e ela está se fingindo de interessada, só isso.

-É mesmo? – ela apontou para outros dois nomes – E esse casal aqui? Em qual deles ela está interessada, heim?

Draco não pode conter a surpresa ao identificar os nomes de Ronald e Hermione Weasley.

-Sua cunhada está aprontando alguma coisa.

Ele não discordou. Os olhos fixados no papel enquanto a mente funcionava tão rapidamente que chegava a deixá-lo tonto.

Olhou para a mãe com desconfiança.

-Espero que só ela esteja aprontando algo, mãe.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que eu espero, sinceramente, que Astoria não esteja envolvida nesse rolo... – não pode conter o murmuro seguinte – E que nenhuma das duas esteja pensando em envolver Ginevra também...

-Então, o que houve? – perguntou Lucius, quando conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente.

-Nada demais, querido... Nada demais.

~JN~DG~SL~

Os risos se alastravam pelo ambiente conforme novas situações eram expostas entre os três. Os olhares ao redor não incomodavam. Não importavam. Estavam juntos novamente e aquilo era, por si só, motivo para esquecer que o resto do mundo existia.

-Você está mentindo, Rose! Eu me recuso a acreditar que o Sev seria tão idiota assim.

-Sério, Scorpius! Eu estou falando sério. Ele trocou os ingredientes e aquela [i]_porra_[/i] toda explodiu. Foi poção para todos os lados, a tia Ginny ficou roxa de tanta raiva.

Albus não conseguia parar de rir lembrando da cara da mãe ao encontrar sua cozinha devastada por uma simples poção para espinhas.

Os demais o acompanhavam com risadas menos intensas. Scorpius ria mais dele do que da própria história, até que seu semblante mudou e o riso morreu ao ver quem adentrava o lugar.

Os amigos logo perceberam a alteração e, sem nenhuma discrição, viraram os rostos na mesma direção em que o olhar dele se perdera. Logo entenderam o que acontecia. Era Lily quem entrava no restaurante. Completamente sozinha.

Ela olhou ao redor, assim que os avistou seguiu para a mesa e, como se tivesse sido convidada e chegado ao encontro atrasada, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre o irmão e a prima. Bem de frente para ele. A respiração acelerada, as mãos se movendo de forma inquieta. Ela estava nervosa, era visível.

-O que houve, Ly? – perguntou o irmão, enquanto Rose acenava para um dos garçom pedindo um copo d'água para a prima.

-Eu... Precisava falar com vocês.

Se entreolharam. Não haviam dito a ninguém aonde iam.

-Como nos achou? – perguntou Scorpius.

Ela o encarou por um momento.

-Ouvi James comentando que iriam almoçar juntos. – parou de falar, aceitando o copo com água que acabavam de lhe servir e tomando um grande gole – Imaginei que estariam aqui.

Natural, os três não costumavam variar muito nas opções de restaurantes.

-O que aconteceu, prima?

-Eu... – engoliu as palavras, desistindo de segurar o copo. A mão tremia demais. Do outro lado da mesa o loiro se segurava para não levantar, puxá-la para si e abraçá-la até que ela se acalmasse – Eu estava na rua, mas cheguei mais cedo em casa... A porta da cozinha estava fechada... – olhou para o irmão – Ela nunca está fechada – ele assentiu, tentando não interrompê-la, muito embora imagens desagradáveis começassem a surgir na sua mente - Eu achei aquilo estranho, acabei me aproximando com cuidado e... – empacou mais uma vez. Um longo respirar e continuou -...ouvi tio Ron e tia Hermione conversando com a mamãe.

-Papai? O que papai estava fazendo lá? Ele nunca tem tempo para almoçar nem com a gente...

-Era o único momento em que nós não estaríamos por perto. – ela deixou o corpo pesar sobre os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, tentou conter as lágrimas sem sucesso – Tio Ron estava falando sobre a conversa que teve ontem... – levantou os olhos para Scorpius – Com o seu pai... – o rapaz se mexeu na cadeira, incomodado.

-O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

-Nada. – respondeu, negando com a cabeça – O tio estava dizendo à mamãe que havia contado a ele... – encarou o irmão de forma triste -... que papai não morreu num acidente, como noticiaram.

Mesmo com todo o barulho proveniente das conversas correntes nas outras mesas, o silencio que se instalou entre eles foi ensurdecedor. Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam umas três vezes, alternando com olhares para os irmãos, em especial estavam ambos preocupados com a reação de Albus à noticia.

O moreno anuviou as expressões da face, e semicerrou os olhos.

-Ele mentiu para nós. – disse, seco – Por que?

Ela balançou a cabeça, indicando não saber o motivo. A questão foi jogada de volta para Rose que lhe imitou o gesto.

-Se não foi acidente... O que foi?

-Ele foi assassinado... – as lágrimas despencaram compulsivamente – Mataram ele de uma forma... Horrível... Ele disse que fizeram o pai sangrar até a morte, Al.

Scorpius não conseguiu mais se conter na cadeira. Num impulso rápido, levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e agachando ao lado da ruiva, a puxando para junto de si e a abraçando de forma protetora.

Sabendo que Albus também precisaria de apoio, sinalizou de forma discreta para a amiga o fazer. Rose tentou, esticou a mão por sobre a do primo, segurando-a de forma doce para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Mas Albus puxou a própria mão de sob a sua, afastando qualquer contato. A dor que sentira voltando de forma galopante.

-Quem... quem fez isso? – a irmã não respondeu, ainda abraçada a Scorpius – Quem fez isso, Lily?! – perguntou de forma mais grosseira.

Ela balançou a cabeça sem tirá-la do peito do ex-namorado.

-Eu não sei... Eles não sabem. – soltou um longo soluço antes de se afastar – Mas acham que pode haver alguma organização por trás disso...

-E porque, diabos, não nos contaram? – explodiu, dando um soco na mesa que fez metade do restaurante olhar na sua direção.

-É um pouco obvio isso... – respondeu o amigo, olhando para Lily como que perguntando se ela havia se recuperado. Após um leve aceno de concordância ele levantou e seguiu de volta para o seu lugar – Eles não querem que vocês resolvam se vingar... – concluiu conforme se sentava.

-Mas nós temos esse direito, Scorpius! – chiou Albus – Além de termos o direito de saber a verdade. Se até para o seu pai ele contou.

-Verdade... – disse Rose, com seu costumeiro olhar pensativo – Por que papai resolveu contar isso logo para o sr. Malfoy, afinal?

-Porque ele acha que o sr. Malfoy pode sr o próximo alvo. – os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram conforme Lily falava.

A sensação que a comida estava querendo voltar-lhe pela garganta. A secura na boca. A falta de ar. Imaginar-se sem seu pai, por mais que por vezes tenha-o desejado, lhe trazia reações bastante ruins pelo corpo.

Tentou sorrir.

-Ele não é assim tão importante, Ly...

-Sua família foi um dos principais traidores de Lord Voldemort. – ponderou Rose – depois do tio Harry, ele deve ser o alvo mais odiado na lista...

Ele negou novamente.

-Não... Isso é loucura.

Albus projetou o corpo para frente, tentando se levantar.

-Eu vou falar com eles... – resmungou, mas foi parado pela mão do amigo.

-Não... Melhor deixá-los pensando que não sabemos de nada, Sev. - Albus voltou a recostar na cadeira – Assim não vão se preocupar com o que nós estejamos fazendo...

-E o que nós faremos? – ele perguntou, um quase sorriso se formando.

-Vamos descobrir quem são eles. Assim eu protejo o meu pai, e você se vinga do seu.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi gente, e aí, gostaram do novo cap? Alguém já tem algum palpite sobre "o que" realmente aconteceu com o Harry?

Bom, as coisas vão começar a acontecer agora. Mas o amor está no ar? Podem sentir?

Scorpius e Lily ainda terão um longo caminho para ficarem, definitivamente juntos. E ainda tem o Draco com aquele sentimento mal resolvido pela Ginny. E a Narcisa também tem seus segredos.

Agora, levanta a mão quem quer que o Albus tome uma atitude em relação a Rose? Pode ser que a vocês ele escute, pq o Scorpius não agüenta mais repetir a mesma coisa e ele não dar a mínima!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bjs a todos, obrigada pelos comentários!

E me façam mais feliz e comentem mais sim!

Bjs

AMB


	6. Jantares Indigestos

**Capitulo 6**

**Jantares Indigestos**

* * *

O jantar corria silencioso. Incomum.

O pai estava quieto, olhar pensativo para a comida. A mãe revezava-se em mirá-lo com preocupação e tentar tranqüilizar os filhos com olhares discretos e assuntos esporádicos.

-Como vai a faculdade, Hugo?

Seu caçula deu de ombros.

-Puxada, como sempre, mamãe.

-Medi-bruxaria é assim mesmo. – comentou a irmã, olhando para o pai de forma discreta, como esperava ele não parecia ter ouvido a micro-conversa – Parece preocupado, pai. Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho depois que eu fui embora?

Ronald demorou a levantar os olhos do prato.

-Ah? Não, Rose. Não há nada. – ela o encarou firmemente, com uma expressão que lembrava Hermione quando lhe dizia saber que ele mentia. Mexeu a comida, incomodado – É só que... Seu padrinho faz muita falta por lá. – disse, suspirando profundamente.

-Ela faz muita falta a todos nós. – concluiu Hermione – Ontem mesmo eu estava no meio daquele livro que ele me deu no último aniversário, quando tive o impulso de mandar-lhe uma coruja para comentar o capítulo... Só me lembrei que ele não poderia mais recebê-la quando já havia me sentado à escrivaninha. – a voz era tristonha, quase embargada.

-É, eu tenho impulsos de falar com ele o tempo todo também...

Rose repensou sua idéia de investir num questionamento direto sobre a morte do padrinho. O pai e a mãe já estavam dilacerados o suficiente, não achou justo julgá-los pela atitude de esconder-lhes os fatos quando, sabia, eles só estavam tentando protegê-los.

-E como está o Albus? – perguntou o caçula à irmã, tentando mudar o assunto ao menos um pouco, antes que a tristeza o assolasse também. Hugo detestava ficar triste – A visita do Scorpius adiantou?

-Sim, muito. Almoçamos juntos hoje. Nós três e Lily.

O pai franziu o cenho.

-Pensei ter escutado a Ginny dizer que Lily saíra para almoçar com o namorado. – comentou, mais para a esposa que para os filhos – Ela e o filho do Malfoy voltaram?

Hermione pegou o copo de suco e levou-o até a boca.

-Não, o namorado dela ainda é o Aberforth. – disse apos um pequeno gole.

-Pelo menos era até hoje de manhã. – comentou Hugo – Falei com ela a pouco, parece que os dois brigaram feio e terminaram. Ela estava... estranha. – olhou questionador para Rose, mas ela preferiu ignorar a pergunta muda.

-Ah! Bobeira, provavelmente amanhã eles fazem as pazes... – disse Ronald, ensaiando um sorriso para a esposa – Briguinhas entre casais é normal. Não vê eu e sua mãe?

Hugo soltou um "tsh, tsh" em negação.

-Com o Scorpius se reaproximando dela? Eu sinceramente duvido que Aberforth tenha alguma chance.

A expressão do pai se tornou pouco amistosa.

-É uma pena. – remexeu a comida mais uma vez - Nada contra o rapaz, mas garanto que Neville seria um sogro melhor para Lily. – voltou os olhos para a esposa. Hermione parecia preocupada com outra coisa.

-Ela lhe disse que pretende voltar com Scorpius, filho? – perguntou a mãe, sabendo que Hugo era mais próximo de Lily do que os próprios irmãos da menina.

-Não, mas eu a conheço melhor que ela mesmo. – sorriu de lado – O cara pode ter pisado feio na bola, mãe, mas ela ainda gosta dele.

Rose conteve um sorriso de satisfação, antes de garfar ultimo pedaço do bife que havia no prato.

-É, mas a sua prima tem sangue Weasley, e dos três é a mais parecida com a mãe... ou seja, é teimosa como uma mula. – gracejou Ronald – O Malfoyzinho vai ter muita dificuldade se quiser reatar algo. Será que seu amigo da conta, Rose?

Ela terminou de mastigar a carne e com um aceno leve de cabeça pegou o guardanapo para limpar os lábios.

-Pode apostar que sim, pai. – disse, sorridente. Empurrou a cadeira para trás e pediu licença.

-Aonde vai, filha?

-Avisar o Scorpius que o "caminho está livre". – sorriu mais abertamente – Ele vai adorar saber disso. – e saiu porta a fora a procura da coruja da família.

Os três restantes a mesa se entreolharam.

-Merlin! Eles são mesmo amigos, heim. – comentou Hermione, passando a mão por sobre a barriga avantajada, enquanto o marido voltava a contemplar a porta por onde a filha passara.

-Eles estão é armando alguma coisa. Acho melhor sua prima tomar cuidado.

-Vou avisá-la, pode deixar. – disse o filho, se levantando também. Já havia se tornado um homem alto, alguns míseros centímetros menor que o pai, talvez – Preciso ir, tenho uma prova amanhã meio puxada, vou dar uma lida na matéria.

Hermione certamente estava feliz ao ouvir isso, Ron nem tanto.

-Você devia se divertir mais, Hugo. – chiou, certo de que seria trucidado por dizer tal coisa. Mas, para sua surpresa, a esposa concordou.

-Seu pai está certo. Você anda estudando demais.

Ambos deram olhares curiosos para a mulher, mas ela não se importou.

Com um sorriso Hugo acenou em concordância.

-Assim que der, eu prometo. – e se retirou também, deixando os pais sozinhos.

O casal se entreolhou novamente, não era preciso palavras para saber um o que o outro pensava. A perda de Harry fora um duro golpe, mas eles ainda tinham uma família para se preocupar. Os filhos podiam estar crescidos, mas não sabiam nada sobre os tempos difíceis que pareciam querer voltar.

Os olhos de Ron caíram sobre a barriga da esposa, lhes lembrando de que mais alguém viria em breve depender do bom senso e experiência dos dois. Ele segurou firmemente a mãe dela que descansava sobre a mesa. E o aperto que dera era categórico em seu sentido. Não era uma boa hora para ter filhos, definitivamente.

-Já decidiu sobre depois de amanhã? – ele fez que não com a cabeça – Você sabe que seria importante ir.

-Mas você não me deixará ir sozinho e, definitivamente, não é seguro você ir.

-Posso me cuidar, Ron.

-Não quero você naquele lugar, Hermi... Não tenho boas recordações de lá.

-Garanto que não são piores que as minhas. – ele soltou-lhe a mão e deixou as costas caírem cansadas no encosto da cadeira. A mulher não desistiria facilmente – É apenas uma festa, Ron, não há perigo. James e Fred estarão lá, e agora que Albus fez as pazes com o amigo, garanto que ele e Rose também estarão. Eu ficarei bem acompanhada e você vai poder investigar tranqüilamente.

-O problema é que você também vai querer investigar e no seu estado...

Ela se levantou da mesa irritada.

-Eu estou grávida, Ron, não inválida. Nós vamos e pronto!

-Você está ficando é maluca se pensa que eu vou te deixar ir numa festa na Mansão Malfoy! – fora a vez dele levantar-se irritado, empurrando a cadeira para trás com mais força que o necessário.

-Há quantos anos somos casados, heim? Será que até hoje você não entendeu que NÃO MANDA EM MIM! – os olhares se digladiaram como sempre fizeram, desde seus 11 anos – Se eu quiser ir a essa festa eu vou, quer você queira ou não!

-Não enquanto estiver carregando um filho meu!

-Então acho que você terá que tirá-lo daqui primeiro! – seguiu para a porta batendo o pé.

-Hermione! – gritou ele num aviso para que parasse, mas ela não parou – Hermione volte aqui agora mesmo!

A alguns cômodos dali, Rose acabava de prender a carta ao amigo no pé da pequena coruja Pichi quando ouviu os berros vindos da cozinha.

-Será que eles não sabem brigara sem fazer tanto barulho? – resmungou o irmão, deitado em sua cama em meio a um monte de livros e anotações – Assim fica difícil estudar.

-Você já devia ter se acostumado, maninho... – ela apurou os ouvidos – Sobre o que é a discussão dessa vez? – perguntou sem compreender o assunto.

-Mamãe quer ir a festa, papai não quer. Acha que ela está _grávida demais_ para isso.

Ela riu, achando engraçada as preocupações que o pai tinha. Até que uma suposição lhe veio à mente e seu sorriso morreu num piscar de olhos.

-Que festa é essa?

Hugo deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei, Rose. Olha, eu realmente eu preciso estudar isso aqui... ok? Então, será que você poderia... – e fez um sinal para a porta, na forma nada gentil que tinha de pedir-lhe que se retirasse.

-Grosso. – resmungou, mas fez o que ele quis. Hugo costumava ficar intragável quando era contrariado.

* * *

Pessoas se exaltando à mesa de jantar não era uma exclusividade da família do Auror Weasley.

O empresário Malfoy também tivera suas dificuldades aquela noite, quando seu filho e sua esposa se encontraram. Ele devia ter imaginado que algo aconteceria já que sua mãe não os acompanhava naquela refeição. Ela tinha o dom de _pressentir_ problemas e largá-lo sozinho para resolvê-los.

-Onde almoçou hoje, Scorpius? – perguntou Astoria, fingindo pouco interesse. Ela era extremamente falha nisso.

-Por ai. – e pela resposta seca, o filho percebera.

-Acompanhado?

O pai olhou na direção de Astoria, irritado. Já Scorpius fingiu pouco interesse, ele sim era muito bom nisso.

-Muito bem acompanhado. Como sempre.

-Hum, alguma nova pretendente?

-Talvez. – o pai girou os olhos, só Astoria não percebia que Scorpius sabia muito bem a onde ela queria chegar. Era patético.

-Faz tempo que não nos apresenta nenhuma namorada, meu filho.

-Isso é por que faz tempo que eu não tenho nenhuma namorada, mãe. – felizmente ele omitiu o _"graças ao meu pai" _dessa vez. Estranho, ele não costumava perder a chance de alfinetá-lo por isso.

Astoria se perdeu entre uma garfada e outra da comida. O filho chegou a pensar que ela havia desistido. Mais alguns minutos e ela tentou uma nova investida.

-Eu não entendo... – disse frivulamente – Um rapaz tão bonito como você. Deveriam haver milhares de garotas brigando para namorá-lo.

-E há.

Draco sorriu.

-Convencido.

O filho sorriu de volta, como a muito não fazia.

-Então por que não está namorando com ninguém? – voltou a questionar Astoria.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Talvez porque não tem muita graça quando você não precisa conquistar a garota.

-Você sempre gostou do mais difícil... – gracejou o pai, numa tentativa vã de mudar o rumo da conversa – ...tipicamente grifinório.

O filho o encarou novamente.

-É, eu gosto de lutar para conseguir o que quero... Diferente do senhor.

-Diferente de mim... – concordou tranqüilamente – Lutar nunca foi o meu melhor atrativo. Mas estamos falando de você e não de mim. Está sozinho a algum tempo, mesmo. Se é tão cobiçado você podia arrumar alguém para, digamos, passar o tempo... – tomou um gole curto de vinho sob o olhar reprovador do filho – Hey, calma, não estou dizendo para pedir ninguém em casamento. É só que... – deu de ombros – ...a gente sente falta.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente o que está tentando dizer, pai. – se voltou para o próprio copo, o olhar meio perdido na bebida de cor forte - Digamos que entre o grupo que esta brigando por mim não há ninguém do meu interesse. – voltou à realidade com um balançar quase imperceptível da cabeça, e se pos a cortar o suculento pedaço de faisão que tinha no prato.

-A Potter não esta nesse grupo, você quer dizer... – ele estava tentando a todo custo não entrar em atrito com o filho, mas Astoria não dava tréguas.

O rapaz parou o movimento do garfo que levava a boca no meio do caminho e a encarou, sério.

-Exatamente.

-É um absurdo que você se rebaixe ao patamar dessa garota, Scorpius. – o tom agora já era raivoso, o filho não se abalou porém.

-Absurdo é a senhora se meter a onde não foi chamada.

-Eu sou sua mãe! Preocupo-me com você.

-Se realmente se preocupasse comigo teria percebido o quão infeliz que eu estou, _mamãe_... – ele largou os talheres bruscamente na mesa – Mas a senhora parece só se importar se o meu namoro com Lily trará ou não a sra. Potter para dentro dessa casa. Eu sou a ultima das suas preocupações.

Astoria estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Da onde tirou isso? – não necessitava negar, a voz enraivecida denunciava ser verdade o que o rapaz dizia.

-Eu não sou idiota, embora você teime em pensar o contrário. – empurrou a cadeira elegantemente para traz – Com licença. – e se retirou sem esperar autorização para isso.

Ela pensou em gritar para que o filho ficasse onde estava, mas com um aceno em negativa Draco a desencorajou.

-Isso tudo é culpa sua. – chiou a mulher em tom baixo, jogando o próprio guardanapo na mesa e se retirando também.

O homem se demorou mais tempo no recinto e terminou sua refeição com a expressão pensativa. Não gostava de admitir, mas a conversa com Weasley sobre a morte do Potter haviam mexido com ele.

O fato até seria "alegre", se não fosse a idéia subseqüente de ser o próximo a ter o sangue envaido até a última gota.

Precisava decidir o que fazer e rápido. Se Harry Potter havia sido assassinado por gente que queria vingança pela queda de Voldemort, tinha que admitir que, por incrível que parecesse, o raciocínio do Weasley estava certo e ele certamente era o próximo da lista...

Se bem que o mais provável seria ele ter um fim mais terrível já que um traidor é sempre mais odiado. E, em se fazer odiado, ele sempre foi muito melhor que o Potter.

Mas suas antigas animosidades podiam gerar-lhe grandes problemas. Perder sua vida era apenas o mais simples, e rápido... Se essas pessoas pensavam como os antigos Comensais da Morte, sua vida era a última coisa que lhe tirariam.

Esse pensamento o fez levantar da mesa de supetão, largando a comida, assim como seu filho e sua esposa, minutos antes.

Andou apressado pelos corredores da mansão, parado apenas para perguntar grosseiramente a um elfo onde Scorpius estava. Ficou feliz ao não receber um "saiu, senhor" como resposta

O encontrou perto do pequeno lago que enfeitava o jardim. Estava lendo algo, o sorriso discreto, provavelmente outra carta da Potter.

-Filho? – chamou enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

-Se veio reclamar sobre o que falei na... – ele acenou em negativa, cortando o resto da frase do rapaz.

-Sua mãe tem dificuldade para perceber que perdeu uma briga. - sentenciou, parando ao lado do filho – Já eu aprendi isso há anos atrás. – Scorpius não precisava pensar muito para saber do que o pai falava. O olhar perdido que Draco tinha observando a lua dava-lhe uma pista bastante contundente.

Não que pai e filho já tivessem conversado sobre isso alguma vez, mas ele tinha uma avó bastante informada e uma mãe nada discreta em seus ataques de ciúmes. Logo nos primeiros anos de colégio, ficou extremamente claro que o pai tivera algo com a senhora Potter no passado, nem que tenha sido meramente platônico. E fora algo muito mal resolvido, pelo menos da parte dele.

Certa vez tentara investigar com Narcisa, mas ela não lhe dera grandes informações, disse apenas que a esposa do sr. Potter era uma das muitas coisas que o mimado Draco queria ter, e pertencia ao outro, mas que dificilmente chamaria aquilo de amor.

Só que o olhar do pai sempre lhe dissera o contrário. E Scorpius era o único que sabia ler os olhos de Draco com clareza.

-Mas ela ouviu o que merecia. – concluiu o mais velho, voltando a realidade. Depois olhou de rabo de olho para o papel que ele trazia as mãos – Carta dela?

Scorpius fez que não.

-Rose.

Um curto silencio os envolveu. Draco levou as mãos ao bolso enquanto o filho se preocupava em dobrar o papel e guardá-lo nas vestes.

-Vai parecer falso o que vou dizer agora, mas... Eu fico feliz que tenha reatado com seus amigos.

Um novo olhar de esgueira.

-Realmente soa muito falso. Você sempre os detestou.

-Continuam sendo pessoas insuportáveis, com famílias insuportáveis... Mas são seus amigos. - deu de ombros - Muito embora eu sempre tenha tido a impressão que você só fizera amizade com os dois para me irritar.

-Impressão correta. Me tornar amigo de um Potter foi a melhor resposta que pude dar quando você quebrou a minha vassoura nova, no meu primeiro ano, lembra? – o pai fez que sim, não parecendo nada envergonhado com a atitude infantil que tivera outrora.

-Pensar em você usando vermelho e amarelo me deixou levemente irritado mesmo... Mas a amizade com o garotinho do Potter foi pior, com certeza. E como se não bastasse, você ainda passa a se dar bem com uma Weasley... Pior, uma _Granger _Weasley.

Foi a vez de Scorpius dar de ombros.

-Eu tinha que colar de alguém. O Severus só era bom em poções. – o mais velho riu – Mas, motivações à parte, eles acabaram se revelando ótimos amigos.

-Eu sei. É por isso que estou feliz por terem reatado. Eu nunca fui muito bom nisso, o único amigo que consegui ter foi e é o seu padrinho, Blaize. E, embora eu não saiba fazer isso direito, ter amigos é bom, principalmente quando os tempos são ruins...

Algo no tom sombrio que o Draco usara, quando proferiu a última frase, lhe ativou os sentidos.

-Está tentando me dizer algo, sr. Malfoy?

O pai o encarou demoradamente.

-Sim, estou. É sobre a conversa que eu e o insuportável do Weasley tivemos ontem.

-Pensei que estavam se dando bem. – gracejou o jovem.

-Ele não me chamaria para conversar se não fosse sério. E eu também não pararia para escutar em outras circunstâncias. – respirou fundo – A conversa tinha haver com a morte do pai do seu amigo... Harry Potter. – se demorou um pouco avaliando o rosto do filho – Ao que parece ele não morreu num acidente, como noticiaram. Ele foi assassinado.

Muito embora a expressão não denunciasse, o rapaz estava surpreso pelo pai ter lhe aberto, por livre e espontânea vontade, o ocorrido.

Como não houve nenhuma reação, Draco continuou.

-Os Aurores tem teorias mirabolantes sobre o que aconteceu. A mais plausível é que se trata de uma nova ordem negra que pretende retomar o poder que Voldemort tinha quando fora derrotado. Por motivos óbvios, eles acharam melhor não tornar tais teorias publicas. – balançou uma das mãos em círculos - Pelo que eu entendi nem seus amigos sabem o que realmente aconteceu.

-E por que está me contando, então?

-Porque acho que se souber o que está acontecendo pode se proteger melhor.

-_Me_ proteger? O alvo é o senhor, não eu. - não era necessário explicações, Scorpius sabia muito bem que seu pai fora um traidor na guerra vencida por Harry Potter, e traidores nunca são queridos.

-Se o Weasley estiver certo e eles realmente quiserem se vingar da minha traição, não acho que começaram por mim, Scorpius. – levou as mãos aos ombros do filho, o forçando a encará-lo de frente – Machucar você é pior do que machucar a mim mesmo e esses caras certamente sabem disso.

Era engraçado ouvir isso dado aos inúmeros problemas de relacionamentos que os dois tinham, engraçado e reconfortante.

-Vou me cuidar...

Draco assentiu, soltando os ombros do filho e voltando a contemplar a lua no céu.

-O certo seria eu mandar você se afastar do Severus e da tal Rose, eles são problema. Mas... – demorou para concluir o pensamento, o filho aguardou paciente - Mas nosso sobrenome também não ajuda muito. Então, o que eu quero é que vocês fiquem juntos, entendeu? Não acho que seja prudente contar-lhe o que aconteceu mas dessa forma vocês podem se proteger melhor.

-Eles já sabem. – Draco o olhou de rabo de olho – Lily ouviu uma conversa hoje cedo.

O pai riu.

-Ah! As ironias da vida! Eles conseguiram ter filhos mais intrometidos do que eles mesmos. – riu mais um pouco até que a graça foi sumindo diante da impassividade do filho.

Ficou em silencio por mais alguns segundos, até que resolveu tocar em outro assunto delicado.

-E quanto a sua garota... Já entendi que você vai ficar com ela quer queira ou não. Por isso não se preocupe, eu prometo não me meter mais.

O filho fez questão de deixar transparecer que não gostara do comentário ao fechar a cara.

-É bom mesmo. Ou então os assassinos do sr. Potter serão o seu menor problema.

* * *

O barulho arrancado dos instrumentos estava longe de ser agradável. Mesmo assim Angelina Weasley aguardou pacientemente até o primeiro intervalo do ensaio para oferecer ao grupo um lanche revigorante.

O marido, resmungava vez ou outra sobre o péssimo feitiço silenciador que o filho fizera na garagem, em seguida torcia a cabeça para o lado, como se alguém falasse em seu ouvido. Ria da piada que só ele escutava, mas não costumava expô-la em voz alta, pelo menos não na frente dela.

-Você assusta as crianças desse jeito, George.

Crianças... Seus filhos e sobrinhos já haviam deixado de ser crianças há alguns anos, na sua opinião, mas as mães tinham dificuldades para perceber tal fato. Vide a sra. Molly Weasley, que já estava preste a ser bisavó e ainda tratava os filhos como bebês.

A noticia do casamento de Victoria não chegou a pegar ninguém de surpresa, exceto talvez seu irmão Guilherme, que herdara da mãe o superprotecionismo das crias e a dificuldade em perceber-lhes os desenvolvimentos. Lembrou-se do quanto riu da cara de Gui no dia em que Vick anunciou a gravidez. E o eco de sua risada só pode ser ouvido por ele mesmo, como sempre, muito embora a família soubesse que Fred estaria gargalhando exatamente como o irmão gêmeo o fazia.

Ginny costumava tratar o contato entre ele e Fred como algo normal, Percy como um absurdo. Já Ron simplesmente não pensava no assunto para evitar a fadiga.

Naquela noite, antes do jantar, ele e Charles conversaram sobre isso. Ele estava impaciente, irritado com a atitude dos familiares, ao que o outro o acalmou, dizendo para não exigir que os demais entendessem sua ligação com Fred. Principalmente Percy.

-É pedir demais que o Percy entenda algo, não acha?

-Você acredita que Fred fale comigo?

- Não acredito, nem desacredito George. – disse o outro enchendo o copo com mais cerveja – Tenho certeza que se Fred precisasse se comunicar, ele escolheria você. Só não acho que ele faria isso com a freqüência que acontece... Mas vocês nunca foram muito normais mesmo.

-Percy acha que eu só estou tentando pregar peças nos outros.

-E não está? – sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta já que, na grande maioria das vezes, o que ele e Fred faziam era exatamente isso – De qualquer forma, desde quando a boa opinião do Percy importa?

-Verdade. Não da nem para acreditar por que eu fico tão irritado com ele... – a virada de cabeça, já tão comum a todos. Riu. O fantasma de Fred provavelmente tinha xingado o outro irmão.

O grupo parou o ensaio assim que Angelina avisou que o jantar estava servido. Wood, o baterista, não estava presente, havia se retirado ha alguns minutos antes pois tinha um jantar de família importante e não poderia faltar.

O filho mais velho apareceu, acompanhado de James e Aberforth, dos três não dava para saber quem tinha a cara mais carrancuda.

O menino Longbotton, eles sabia que o motivo era o termino do namoro com Lily. James, muito provavelmente, ainda tinha dificuldades para sorrir alegremente após o ocorrido com o pai. Já Fred II estava irritado com o péssimo som que eles estavam conseguindo tirar durante os ensaios.

-Cara, você tem que prestar mais atenção, Frank – os amigos o tratavam pelo segundo nome, mais curto e simples, segundo James – Hoje você estava completamente fora do ritmo.

O amigo resmungou em resposta. Pelo visto a presença dos adultos o fez repensar as palavras a serem utilizadas.

George e Charles se entreolharam, mas preferiram não se pronunciar.

-Também acho uma porcaria a Lily ter terminado com você. – disse o Potter – Mas temos um show no fim de semana. Tocar pessimamente só vai dar mais créditos para o rato albino do Malfoy.

-Vai se catar, JS. – Logbotton não conteve a ofensa – Quando aquela sonserina te deu um pé na bunda ninguém te encheu o saco.

Fred riu.

-Mas também nem dava, ele passou três dias trancafiado no quarto.

Aberforth acompanhou a risada do Weasley, mesmo sob o olhar irritado de James.

-Por que vocês não vão pra &%$#&*!

-Hey, hey, hey! – interferiu George sorrindo – Se falar isso de novo vou ser obrigado a lavar sua boca com sabão, rapazinho...

-E eu vou adorar ajudar. – completou o tio mais velho.

Os rapazes se calaram, seus tios não costumavam apenas ameaçar.

* * *

Mais dois dias se passaram até a manhã em que Albus adentrou na cozinha com um pequeno papel nas mãos e esticou para a irmã, enquanto sentava ao seu lado na mesa.

A mãe havia saído com a avó Molly, e James dormira praticamente toda a semana fora de casa, na casa de do primo Fred. Estavam sozinhos, a não ser pelos quadros dos ancestrais de Scorpius e Teddy que interferiam nas conversas vez e outra, mas a cozinha era o melhor refugio contra esse tipo de interrupção.

-O que é isso?

-Um convite para a festa de hoje. Scorpius mandou te entregar. Disse que será muito bem vinda...

A fina sobrancelha ruiva se contorceu em sarcasmo.

-Com aquela mãe dele que me ama? – riu amargamente – Não seria bem vinda nem se ainda fosse a namorada do Scorpius, Albus.

O irmão deu de ombros enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa.

-Você não tinha medo quando era a namorada dele...

-Continuo não tendo medo. – tentara disfarçar, mas o tom saíra mais agressivo do que gostaria – Só não há mais por que enfrentá-la. Não namoro mais com o filho dela.

-Você só a enfrentava por causa do Scorpius? – ela fez que sim – Engraçado, achei que era pelo prazer de tirar a vaca do sério.

Lily gargalhou. Fora quase um reflexo, na verdade, mas desde a morte do pai, ela não havia inundado nenhum ambiente com aquela risada tão gostosa de se ouvir. E Albus ficou feliz por ser ele o responsável por tal acontecimento.

-Não sabia que você chamava a mãe do seu melhor amigo de "vaca"... – comentou ela, quando já conseguia segurar o riso.

-E não chamo a mãe do meu melhor amigo dessa forma... Mas a _ex-quase-sogra_ da minha irmã, sim. Ela nunca foi grandes maravilhas comigo e sempre foi uma vaca com você. – deu de ombros – Não vejo o por que de "poupar atrito" com ela, sério. A festa vai ser legal, eu e a Rose vamos estar lá, os rapazes vão tocar... E por mais que eu odeie a idéia de ir numa festa onde o JS vai estar, tenho que admitir que eles tocam bem.

-É, mas isso geral um outro problema... Aberforth.

-Oh, verdade. Rose me disse que terminaram. – ela olhou para o irmão sem entender, afinal não havia contado nada a prima – O Hugo disse à ela, acho.

-Fofoqueiros... – resmungou.

-Bom, o convite está feito. – disse o rapaz se levantando da mesa – Se quiser reconsiderar, fique sabendo que não é apenas o Scorpius que quer sua presença. – mais uma vez ela o encarou sem entender – Eu também queria que fosse. Faz anos que não saímos juntos para nos divertir... Acho que o pai gostaria disso.

-Saímos juntos para nos divertir na Mansão Malfoy? – riu – Eu duvido que o pai fosse gostar da idéia. Alias, se ele estivesse aqui certamente diria_ "eu tenho serias restrições a você ir nessa festa Albus."_

A imitação da voz do pai que a irmã fizera o fez abrir um sorriso triste.

-Ele também lhe disse isso quando resolveu namorar o Scorpius. – comentou, se dirigindo a porta.

-Exatamente, e ele estava certo.

-Estava mesmo? – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de se retirar.

* * *

Ela passou o dia inteiro olhando para o convite que fingira ter esquecido na escrivaninha do quarto.

O que mais a incomodava na idéia de comparecer a festa não era encontrar com Scorpius, que provavelmente estaria elegantemente vestido e estupendamente belo.

O que lhe incomodava era o fato que ela queria vê-lo e sabia que enquanto tivesse esse sentimento, deveria se manter o mais distante do ex-namorado quanto fosse possível.

O que definitivamente excluía ir a uma festa onde ele era um dos anfitriões.

Quando já faltava algumas poucas horas para o começo do evento, Lily parou de fingir para si mesma que resistiria a tentação e abriu a porta do seu armário, tentando escolher o que seria mais adequado para a ocasião.

O irmão do meio não pareceu nada surpreso quando ela apareceu no alto da escada, toda arrumada eu um belo vestido lilás.

-Você demorou. – comentou, com um sorriso cínico que ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder – Estamos atrasados, Rose já chamou pela lareira, reclamando da demora.

-Por que não foi sem mim?

-O Scorpius me mataria. – o sorriso aumentou e ele esticou o braço para a caçula.

-Desde quando você virou defensor dele, heim? – perguntou, achando graça da mudança de atitude do irmão – Mesmo quando namorávamos você nunca foi muito a favor.

-Bom, acho que tem haver com o fato de que seu sorriso voltou a aparecer nos últimos dias. Podemos ir?

- ela acenou em concordância. Mas quando já estavam prontos para _desaparatar_, ouviram um barulho no alto da escada.

Viraram-se juntos para descobrirem a mãe, elegantemente vestida, a descer os degraus enquanto colocava o último brinco.

-Droga... Sua madrinha vai me matar... – resmungou para a filha quando alcançou o térreo – Estou bem?

A expressão boquiaberta dos filhos não lhes permitiu responder com rapidez.

-Ah, sim mãe, está. – disse Lily após se recuperar da visão – Mas, a onde você vai?

-A uma festa.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Oi gente,_

_Desculpa a demora, mas eu demorei a terminar o capitulo por culpa de problemas no world, fééé, a porcaria mais travava do que funcionava, ninguém merece. Mas enfim, aqui esta o cap 6, espero que tenham gostado, achei legal fazer esses momentos piegas de família pq algumas informações serão necessárias mais para frente._

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram, seguem as respostas ok._

_**Lys** – que bom que gostou do momento S/L do cap 5, aguarde, muitos outros virão._

_**Vivis Drecco** – Vivis querida, pra variar seu comentário vou ter q responder em mais de 3 linhas kkkkkkkkk, mas não me importo, vc sabe q eu adoro._

_Obrigada pela preferência, eu sei bem como é não ter muito tempo para ler ou escrever fics, te entendo perfeitamente amiga._

_Bom, eu sempre foi DG, e obviamente era natural que me tornasse Scorpius e Lily por tabela kkkkkk, a Rose fica com o Albus, embora ela não saiba muito bem como fazer isso!!!!!! Kkkkkkk Tb adorei a cena do quarto, amiga, na verdade, a cena em que o Scorpius conversa com o Albus, foi a primeira cena que eu escrevi, dela q surgiu o restante da fic._

_Quanto a trama, a Daphne e a Astoria são bastante suspeitas mesmo, mas será que as duas conseguiriam matar o Harry, sozinhas? E, ca entre nós, seria burrice da Astoria tirar do caminho, justamente o motivo que (na cabeça dela) separava o Draco da Ginny. A Narcisa quer é ver o circo pegar fogo (gargalhadas), ou talvez, não queira q o filho e o neto façam as mesmas escolhas que ela. O baile, uma armadilha? Que isssssssoooooo *cínica*_

_A amizade entre Scorpius, Rose e Albus foi a minha inspiração para escrever a fic (vide o nome, não é mesmo), eu queria (e quero) desenvolver algo que possa demostrar o quanto a amizade é valiosa na vida das pessoas, espero estar conseguindo, pq eles são os mais importantes, apesar dos casais e todo o resto._

_E, antes q eu me esqueça! Vou mandar o seu recado para o Albus, vamos ver se ele te escuta kkkkkkkkkkk bjs e obrigada mais uma vez pelo comentário._

_**Maggie C. M.** – Lily e Scorpius juntos é a ideia da fic! Rs Só não posso garantir a rapidez para q isso aconteça, ok._

_**Miss Just** – Just!!!! Bom te ver por aqui. Vou tentar atualiza-la mais rápido ok. O bom é q a ideia já esta toda na cabeça, só falta tempo p escrever mesmo. Rs. Espero mais comentários, vc sabe q a sua opinião é muito importante._

_**alexa zabini** – NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! Harry ressurgir das cinzas nem pensar!!!!!! No Maximo aparecer de alguma forma pra dar conselhos pros filhos, mas isso ainda está em discução na minha cabeça, rs.... A minha alegria no começo da fic foi matá-lo, poxa! *risada maquiavélica*_

_**Fla Apocalipse** – o.O Fla! Olha a boca! Kkkkkkkkkk Palavrão a essa hora menina!!!!!! Que bom que gostou da fic. A minha Rose é bem gente boa mesmo, rs, e adora o amigo, mesmo ele sendo um malfoy. Eles passaram por poças e boas juntos, tb. Mas continua comentando viu, e cadê o que vc escreveu da redoma, to esperando...rs_

_Bom gente, vou ficando por aqui._

_Espero novos comentários do cap6 ok!_

_Bjs a todos_

_AMB_


	7. A festa

**Capitulo 7**

A festa

-Uma festa?

A mãe concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim, com sua madrinha, Luna. O marido dela não vai poder ir, farei companhia à ela.

-Uma festa? – perguntou o filho, repetindo a exclamação da irmã e fazendo com que Ginny estranhasse a situação – Na Mansão Malfoy?

Ela o encarou por um segundo.

-Não tenho certeza. – respondeu pensativa – Mas é possível que seja. Afinal sua tia esqueceria convenientemente de me dizer onde era a festa, caso seja na Mansão Malfoy. – arfou irritada – Eu não acredito nisso. – resmungou.

Albus e Lily se entreolharam por um momento, incertos sobre o que pensar.

-Nós estamos indo para lá agora, mãe. Podemos esperar a tia Luna e irmos todos juntos.

Ela acenou em negativa.

-Não, não, podem ir. Eu vou a casa dela primeiro, de lá vamos juntas. – deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um – Boa festa, crianças. Qualquer coisa, nos encontramos mais tarde. – e desaparatou.

A dupla de irmãos fez o mesmo na seqüência, indo aparecer novamente junto à entrada da imponente mansão.

~JN~DG~SL~

Alguns minutos antes.

-Sua tia já chamou pela lareira umas cinco vezes, Scorpius. Você não vem?

O rapaz acenou em positivo, mas não realizou qualquer movimento para levantar-se do sofá onde lia um livro.

O filho estava todo arrumado, o que significava que não pretendia faltar ao evento. Sendo assim, Draco não compreendia o porque da demora.

-O que há, Scorpius? Sua mãe está nos esperando...

-Podem ir... – comentou o rapaz sem tirar os olhos do livro – ...estou esperando alguém.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, mas a resposta à sua pergunta seguinte foi dada antes mesmo que ele a fizesse. Com um bufar irritado e batendo os pés enquanto andava, a primogênita de Ron Weasley adentrou a biblioteca com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, lembrando vagamente seu pai em dias de brigas com o Potter.

Não podia negar que ela estava elegante. Vestido champanhe, drapejado na altura do decote, os cachos dos cabelos presos em um uma espécie de coque frouxo que lhe ressaltava o rosto, sem, no entanto, fazer com que a graça das madeixas vermelhas se perdesse, os ombros de fora, deixando a mostra todas as sardas que eram possíveis vislumbrar.

-Ah, ai está você. – ela rosnou para seu filho, Scorpius – Será que podemos ir para essa festa logo. – só então pareceu perceber a presença de Draco também – Ah, olá sr. Malfoy, boa noite.

Draco lhe acenou em educação, segurando o leve sorriso debochado que tentava saltar a sua face. A garota era a conjunção perfeita entre os pais, sem duvida nenhuma, os traços parecidos com os da mãe, e o gênio explosivo do Weasley o qual ele costumava chamar de falta de educação. Era por demais engraçado.

-Boa noite, srta Weasley. – respondeu a saudação antes de voltar os olhos para o filho que já se levantava do sofá - Bom, eu e sua mãe já vamos indo então. Por favor, apareça em cinco minutos, não vou agüentar sua tia perguntando de você mais tempo que isso.

E com um novo aceno de concordância do outro, ele se retirou.

-O que houve? – perguntou Scorpius assim que teve certeza da distancia do pai – Parece irritada, ou é impressão minha?

Era uma pergunta cínica embora ele não usasse a entonação para tal. Rose irritada era tão perceptível quanto um hipopótamo dentro de um banheiro.

-Nada. – respondeu ela, dando de ombros.

-Nada? – ele riu da negação, antes de lhe dar um beijo de boas vindas na bochecha e, em seguida, lhe esticar o braço para que ela o entrelaçasse – Incêndios não começam do nada, assim como o seu mau humor antes de uma festa. – com um novo bufar ela aceitou o braço dele como apoio e os dois começaram a andar para fora do recinto - Aconteceu algo sim... Não quer me dizer o que é? Não que eu me importe, você sabe... Mas conversar às vezes ajuda. – disse, imitando a frase que ela sempre usava quando queria lhe arrancar algo.

Rose demorou mais tempo do que ele esperava para abrir a boca, porém, uns três ou quatro passos.

-Tem esse garoto que eu costumava chamar de namorado... Ele é mais novo.

-Um dos filhos da madrinha da Lily. Estou sabendo.

-Como assim, "está sabendo"?

-O Severus me contou.

-Bando de fofoqueiros. – resmungou, ao que o amigo sorriu mais uma vez.

-Ele não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas o Severus sempre foi o mais ciumento de todos nós, então não me preocupei. O que o garoto fez?

-Lucy me chamou há pouco pela lareira... – sob o olhar incompreensível dele, completou – Minha prima Lucy, a segunda filha do tio Percy que ainda estuda em Hogwarts também. Você a conheceu Scorpius, não lembra dela?

-Você realmente não acha que eu lembro de todos os seus primos, não é? Já parou para contar quantos vocês são? – ela fez uma careta ao comentário – O que a ela disse?

-Que o Loncar estava com outra hoje à tarde em Hogsmeade. – rosnou em resposta.

O loiro parou de andar de repente, a encarando surpreso.

-Te traindo? Não pode ser.

Trair Rose Weasley era algo que Scorpius classificava como uma atitude extremamente insana, por diversos motivos: o primeiro deles era que a amiga podia ser letal quando queria; o segundo era que ele e Severus pegavam pesado com qualquer coisa que a magoasse, e todo mundo sabia disso. Não costumava ser necessário lembrar nem a existência dos outros primos, um pai auror e um padrinho chamado Harry Potter. Era fato, ninguém no mundo seria louco suficiente para trair Rose Weasley... Até agora.

-Não pode ser Rose, ela deve ter se confundido. Ele não tem um irmão gêmeo? – é, era isso, a tal prima confundiu os gêmeos. Só podia ser isso.

-Tem. O irmão estava junto com ele, agarrando outra garota... Ahhhhhh – ela apertou a pequena bolsa que trazia na mão – Se eu pego aquele moleque sou capaz de trucidá-lo vivo e servi-lo de petisco na festa da sua tia.

Scorpius a olhava atentamente, algo faltava naquele ataque de fúria. As feições dela se anuviaram e, quando Rose suspirou levemente, o amigo percebeu o que era, suas sardas não estavam saltando aos olhos devido à coloração raivosa que a pele tomava quando irritada, o que significava que ela estava calma. Chateada talvez, mas calma. E isso era mais estranho do que alguém a traindo.

-O que pensa em fazer?

-Já fiz. Escrevi uma carta terminando tudo.

Scorpius se demorou mais um pouco avaliando as feições dela e o que percebeu o fez sorrir de lado.

-Você não gosta dele. – disse, após um curto silencio.

-O que? – por um momento ela não entendera o que ele dissera.

-Você não gosta dele. – repetiu - Se gostasse não estaria aqui agora. Estaria em Hogwarts, fazendo o que fosse preciso para invadir o dormitório dele e tirar essa história a limpo.

Rose o acompanhou em seu sorriso zombeteiro.

-Nossa, Malfoy, você me conhece mesmo, heim. – ela riu, enquanto voltava a enlaçar-lhe o braço para que retomassem a caminhada até a lareira – Eu estava louca pra me livrar do compromisso com o pirralho, só não sabia como... Ele é filho da tia Luna e as coisas podia ficar complicadas...

-E por que queria terminar?

-Não gostava dele o suficiente. E, bom, - soltou um curto suspiro, triste - tudo isso que aconteceu com o tio Harry me fez parar para pensar, nossa vida é tão curta, não é mesmo? – ele acenou em concordância – Não da para ficar perdendo tempo... – concluiu - Hey, por que vamos de lareira? – perguntou quando pararam em frente a objeto de chamas amarelas.

-Assim não precisamos ir lá fora para você poder desaparatar e podemos chegar já dentro da Mansão também... É mais prático. – ele fez sinal que ela entrasse – Damas primeiro.

A amiga aceitou, e apos esperar as chamas ficarem verdes, ela entrou dentro da lareira e desapareceu, seguida de perto pelo ultimo Malfoy a deixar a residência.

~JN~DG~SL~

O salão era amplo, a decoração em tons de prata e branco, as mesas cuidadosamente espalhadas ao redor da pista de dança que acabava em um palco, onde brevemente _The Marauders_ começariam a tocar e animar os convidados.

Por enquanto a anfitriã se preocupava em recepcionar os convidados, com um sorriso exagerado no rosto.

-Ela está tão feliz... – comentava Astoria para o marido e os sogros, com o olhar de falsa alegria para a irmã – Muito obrigada por cederem à mansão, mais uma vez.

-Não há de que, querida. – murmurou Narcisa em resposta, num tom que beirava a displicência – Fico feliz em poder ajudar ainda. Ah, olhem lá, o Scorpius chegou... – franziu o cenho – Quem é a ruiva com ele? É a Potter? – perguntou ao filho.

Draco a olhou de lado, fingindo não perceber a alfinetada, afinal, Narcisa conhecia muito bem a antiga namorada do neto para não se confundir, mesmo aquela distancia.

-Não, é a Weasley. Amiga dele.

A mãe sorriu para ele. Astoria, porém, desistiu do assunto e seguiu na direção da irmã. E seu pai... Bom, sue pai não escutava muita coisa mais.

-Eu já sabia, - murmurou Narcisa próximo ao seu ouvido - mas me surpreenda que você saiba. Começando a dar mais atenção ao seu filho... Isso é bom.

-Na verdade eu sei por que, para azar da garota, ela é a cara da insuportável mãe dela.

-E a outra também, não é? – perguntou, mais baixo ainda, ao que Draco a encarou sério.

-Não é hora para isso, mamãe... Estamos no meio da festa de aniversário da Daphne, se a Astoria escuta isso vai criar um escândalo totalmente desnecessário.

-Sim, totalmente desnecessário. – mas aquele sorriso cínico dizia _totalmente_ o contrário. – Veja só, a ex do Scorpius acaba de chegar...

Ele levantou os olhos para a direção que a mãe indicara, a Potter chegara acompanhada do irmão do meio e, como lhe era de praxe, infinitamente linda e parecida com Ginny Weasley na mesma idade. Seguiu a linha visual até onde o filho se encontrava, conversando com a amiga e outros dois rapazes, ele ainda não há tinha visto.

-Draco! – chamou a esposa mais adiante – Draco, venha cumprimentar os Lindember.

Com um aceno sem nenhuma empolgação ele seguiu na direção de Astoria, ostentando seu melhor sorriso falso.

Definitivamente a noite seria longa. Muito longa.

~JN~DG~SL~

-James, Fred!

A dupla de primos estava próxima ao palco, aguardando a hora de se reunirem aos amigos e começar a tocar, quando Rose veio lhes cumprimentar. Seria até agradável, se ela não estivesse acompanhada pelo seu melhor amigo, e "albino intragável", Scorpius Malfoy.

Mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a tecer qualquer comentário, ou fazer cara feia para o fato. Rose era conhecida por defender seus amigos com unhas, dentes _e pontapés_, além de ser de longe a Weasley mais agressiva de sua geração, o que lhes faziam perder o prazer de destratar Scorpius quando ela estava presente.

Por isso os dois aceitaram o beijo e o abraço da prima e apertaram a mão do anfitrião, sem reclamar.

-Nossa, como você está liiinnndaaa! – disse Fred em tom exagerado, tentando quebrar o clima que se formou. Clima esse que Rose pareceu ignorar sumariamente, enquanto pegava uma taça de vinho branco de uma das bandejas que flutuavam pelo recinto – Nem parece àquela garotinha magricela, descabelada e sardenta de anos atrás. Se bem que as sardas continuam ai.

Scorpius riu já que a discrição batia exatamente com a figura que conhecera em seu primeiro ano.

Rose deu um olhar raivoso para Fred.

-Há há há. Você também as teria, se não fosse a tia Angelina... – disse, antes de beber um gole generoso da bebida clara.

-Onde está o Albus?

-Não chegou ainda, Potter. – respondeu o anfitrião, sem se importar com o olhar carrancudo que James lhe dava. Se não queria falar com ele, que direcionasse a pergunta à prima. – Mas ele disse que não ia demorar... – completou, imitando o gesto do outro e olhando brevemente ao redor também – Onde estão os outros integrantes da banda?

-Banheiro. – respondeu Fred, ainda abraçado a prima – O John ta passando mal. – murmurou para ela.

-O Wood está passando mal? – repetiu alto, alertando a Scorpius do ocorrido. Fred careteou ao que ela deu-lhe um sorriso arteiro cheio de segundas intenções – Será que ele não precisa de ajuda?

-Hey, hey, srta Weasley, você já tem namorado, lembra?

-Está atrasado priminho, não tenho mais. Mas, se seu amiguinho precisar de ajuda...

-Não precisa, ok. – James tomou a frente das explicações - Primeiro por que o Frank já está lá... E segundo porque o mal estar dele já ta passando. A gente tem um show para fazer daqui a alguns minutos. E não da para fazê-lo sem um baterista. – resmungou.

-O Scorpius é baterista. Se precisarem... – os três a encararam como se ela tivesse dito alguma sandice – O que? Ele é o melhor baterista que eu conheço, oras.

-Bem se vê que você não conhece muito de musica... – disse o loiro em tom calmo – Eu não toco profissionalmente, Rose. E uma banda precisa ensaiar junta para dar certo. – aproximou um pouco a cabeça da dela e completou em tom baixo, embora desse para os demais ouvirem muito bem – E eles me detestam, lembra?

-É apenas uma segunda opção, se precisarem...

-Nós não vamos precisar. – responder Fred, antes que JS dissesse algo mais grosseiro – Serio, o John não está tão ruim assim. Ah, olha lá, não são o Albus e a Lily? – Scorpius e Rose voltaram sua atenção para a entrada da festa, o que deu chance para que James puxar o primo para longe deles.

-Anda, - murmurou enquanto se afastavam – Vamos ver se o Jonh está melhor mesmo. Não quero dar a chance da Rose enfiar o amiguinho dela na nossa banda.

-Eu também não... – concordou Fred, embora o sorriso dissesse o oposto – Se bem que seria engraçado, não seria?

James respondeu-lhe a pergunta primeiramente com um olhar carrancudo.

-Seria engraçado eu enfiar a sua cabeça na bateria dele! – chiou.

-Ok. Entendi. Nada de brincadeiras sobre isso. Não precisa ser grosso e...

Os dois pararam de andar antes de alcançarem o banheiro, surpreendidos por um novo casal a cumprimentá-los. Casal esse que fez James sentir saudades de Scorpius e Rose.

-Ola, sr. Potter. – saudou a voz debochada da mulher – Há quanto tempo.

-Ola, _srta _Black. É um prazer vê-la de novo.

~JN~DG~SL~

Eles se aproximaram dos irmãos Potter em poucos minutos. Rose abraçou os primos e Scorpius chegou a ganhar um beijo na bochecha de Lily que o teria feito sua pele ganhar um tom avermelhado se ele não fosse um "insensível de pai e mãe", como Severus costumava volta e meia repetir.

-Demoraram... – comentou a prima percebendo rapidamente o olhar preocupado de ambos – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não sabemos ao certo. – respondeu Albus e, em tom de segredo continuou – É provável que mamãe venha à festa. - Scorpius não pode conter o levantar surpreso da sobrancelha – Com a tia Luna... – o amigo completou – Mesmo assim não gostei da idéia.

-Nem eu... - apoio Lily – ...Mas o que poderíamos dizer a ela?

-Duvido que um "fique em casa" fosse adiantar. – comentou Rose com um sorriso nos lábios – Papai bem que tentou essa tática com a mamãe e olha lá no que deu...

O grupo olhou mais adiante onde a tia de Scorpius recepcionava o atual chefe dos Aurores e sua esposa e logo em seguida o casal Weasley era cumprimentando, ainda que muito restritamente, pelos pais de Scorpius.

-Sinto que o mundo vai acabar hoje... – gracejou o rapaz – Quando me disseram que eles haviam conversado na biblioteca da sua casa, eu já achei a idéia estranha, mas vê-los se cumprimentar em publico é realmente assustador.

-Não parecemos ser os únicos a pensar assim... Olhe ao redor, a festa praticamente parou para ver a cena.

Albus não estava exagerando. Se a musica ambiente não fosse magicamente tocada ela certamente teria sido suspendida também, assim como os movimentos de quase todos os convidados.

Os segundos de aflição terminaram assim que Ron e Hermione Weasley se afastaram do casal Malfoy, e aos poucos os demais convidados retornaram as suas atividades de apreciação da festa. Até que todos (ou quase todos) foram pegos mais uma vez de surpresa, com a entrada da sra. Scamander e sua acompanhante.

E dessa vez, até a musica ambiente parou.

~JN~DG~SL~

Os olhos grandes que pareciam pérolas, das mais negras que existem. Os cabelos curtos esvoaçados, contrastando com o vestido chique, mas em harmonia com a tatuagem trouxa de uma cobra que lhe enredava o braço. Olhos caídos, maquiagem pesada, sorriso leve.

Fazia alguns anos que James não via Lwaxana Black, sua ex namorada, mas ela lhe parecia exatamente igual ao dia em que se formaram em Hogwarts, exceto talvez, pela companhia desagradável do sr. Blase Zambini, um figurão da comunidade bruxa, famoso por ser advogado de pessoas pouco defensáveis.

Já fazia algum tempo, ele soubera pelos jornais, que Lwaxana era a "namoradinha da vez" do coroa. Zambini era muito conhecido também por seus relacionamentos pouco convencionais e rápidos, mas, ao ver de James, aquele em especial estava durando mais tempo do que deveria.

-O que está fazendo por aqui, Potter? – perguntou o homem, com um sorriso irritante nos lábios – Não achei que a Daphne chamaria gente... – o mais jovem lhe deu um olhar intrigado que o fez repensar as palavras a seguir - Ah... Alguém da sua família. – riu amarelo - O mundo está mesmo mudado.

-Dizem que para melhor... – resmungou James, mais preocupado com as mãos negras que envolviam a pele alva.

-Foi o que eu disse ao Draco certa vez. Quando ele comentou da amizade do filho com vocês... – riu baixo – Ele discordou de mim efusivamente na época.

-E eu continuo discordando efusivamente nos tempos atuais mesmo. – disse seco, fazendo com que Zambini entendesse que não compactuava com aquela encenação de "famílias amigas" que o irmão teimava em fazer - Meus irmãos foram convidados, sim. – apontou na direção para a qual havia avistado Albus e Lily, sem se importar se eles ainda estavam lá ou não – Mas eu estou apenas trabalhando.

-Trabalhando? – a Black pareceu interessada – Vão tocar? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, e foi impossível não lembrar das vezes que tocara exclusivamente para ela.

-E é exatamente por isso que temos que ir. – finalmente Fred tomou alguma atitude para tirá-lo dali – Bom te ver, Lwa. Até mais.

~JN~DG~SL~

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Oi gente_

_Mil perdões pela demora, mas andei as voltas com a minha nova paixão (Heroes), e estava meio ocupada com p trabalho tb, mas eu não desisti da fic não! Não se preocupem, o capitulo 8 já está a caminho também._

_Mas vamos logo responder os comentários porque eu tb estava morrendo de saudade de vocês!!!_

_Fla Cane - ¬¬ vc e sua boca suja viu... hahahaha, to t devendo a Redoma, eu sei, eu sei... mas já consegui atualizar essa aqui, é um começo certo??? E ai, o que achou da "festinha"?_

_Lys - simmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Lily e Scorpius 4ever já que a JK não colocou a Gina e o Draco juntos a gente tem que se satisfazer de alguma forma!!! Kkkkkk Que bom que faço sua vida mais feliz! Espero continuar a fazer a sua, e a de mais gente, feliz... Pedido atendido, gostou do novo cap?_

_Arwen Potter – gennnnteee, vc é das antigas tb!!!!! *abraça* eu morro de saudades daqueles tempos heim... adorava postar a AP no blog e ver que vcs acompanhavam!!! Isso tem uns cinco anos, pelo menos, não? *etou ficando saudosista*... Bom, obrigada pelos elogios, e continua comentando, não vamos perder contato, ta!_

_Vivis Drecco – minha amada amiga Vivis!!!! To sentindo saudade dos seus comentários em "Os primeiros marotos" viu! Mas fico feliz que arranje um tempinho para comentar aqui as vezes tb.... Como seus comentários são enormes, vc sabe, merecem respostas enormes tb._

_Vamos lá: devo confessar que o centro da história é mais a amizade dos três do que qualquer romance, que bom que está gostando desse ponto. Sobre a Charlotte de Chocolate e o Pudim... bom, eu não como chocolate, então é obvio que eu vou preferir SEMPRE o Pudim!!!!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pudim pode ser básico, mas tem seus encantos menina..._

_Bom, quando escrevi o cap 6 eu queria mostrar os relacionamentos entre as famílias mesmo, e, eu também chorei escrevendo a cena em que a Mione e o Ron lembram do amigo, e olha que foi uma ceninha curta onde eles meio que reprimiam o sentimento de perda... Não sei se darei conta de fazer algo mais profundo não. Capaz de eu me esvair em lágrimas e não conseguir escrever mais nada kkkkkk... Mas acho que em geral a perda de um amigo (pelo menos um no nível que eles eram) dói muito mais do que a de um amor, para esse tipo de perda não há como recomeçar nunca._

_Agora, Draco e Scorpius são o meu "pequeno tesouro" nessa fic, adoro imaginá-los com essa relação tão complicada e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Tão iguais e tão diferentes e sempre "errando" um com o outro, mas sempre "acertando" por serem pai e filho e se quererem bem. Eu simplesmente amo a relação dos dois._

_Mione e Ron brigando é básico e MARA! Quem não adorava as discussões desde o primeiro livro? Se tiver eles dois, eles têm que discutir, se não, não tem graça! E a Rose, ao meu ver, é a perfeita combinação entre o pai e a mãe._

_Bom, espero eu tenha gostado do capitulo cheio de The Marauders e com a aparição da a ex-namorada do JS. Eu sei que ela ser uma Black foi clichê, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar... Eu não vivo sem os Black! Mas pensei numa coisa bem bacana para ela, que vai nos levar a ver da onde ela veio também e como suas motivações interferem no bom andamento da vida da família Potter, de um modo geral, acho que vocês vão gostar._

_A discrição sobre a forma que os gêmeos ainda estão conectados era algo que eu queria escrever faz tempo também, não sei se chegaremos a usar isso mais a fundo nessa fic, mas fica a idéia para as próximas, não é? Ou alguém achou mesmo que a morte separaria esse dois? Tolinhos...._

_Bom Vivis, que bom que gostou, espero o comentário (enorrrrrrmmmeee tb) desse cap 7 ta. E sim, o Ted e a Vicky se casaram!  
bjsss_

_Igorsambora – fala meu mais novo amigo! *apesar de ser HG* kkkkkkk Harry morto era estritamente necessário para a fic, mas isso não quer dizer que não senti prazer em matá-lo kkkkkkk_

_E agora sim eu consegui armar o circo (Potter + Weasley + Malfoy + Zambini + Black + etc... tuuuudddddooo isso na Mansão!), ele só pegará fogo no próximo capitulo, calmmmmaaa!!!  
E eu já te disse isso, mas vale repetir, não vou ressuscitar o Harry, nem se pudesse *risada maquiavélica* e o clima DG só vai piorar viu. kkkkkkkkk_

_Mrs. Clarissa Black – To me empenhando ao máximo, prima! (é Black, não é kkkk), demorei porque ando enrolada com muito trabalho e uma nova paixão, mas não vou deixar essa fic de lado, não se preocupe... Os comentários de vcs tb ajudam muito!_

_Alicia Black Cullen – Oh my God! Outra boca suja que nem a Fla kkkkkkkkkkk, brincadeirinha! To escrevendo, to escrevendo!!!! Mas que bom que ta gostando, continue a comentar ok?_

_Bom galera, bjs a todos_

_Mira_


	8. Infortunados

**Capitulo 8**

**Infortúnios**

A musica ambiente já havia voltado a tocar, mas seu incomodo com a situação estava longe de passar.

-Eu devia te matar... – murmurou.

A loira ao seu lado a olhou sem entender, e Ginny sabia que aquilo não era encenação, Luna certamente não havia percebido todo o desconforto gerado com a sua presença ali.

A aniversariante havia acabado de lhes cumprimentar, assim como os donos da casa.

Já o filho dos donos da casa se manteve bem distante, e sua esposa também... Tanto melhor.

Há tempos ela sabia do ciúmes que a Sra. Astoria Malfoy supria por ela, os anos de amizade entre seus filhos a fizeram perceber isso. Então quanto maior a distancia que mantivesse do marido da outra, melhor.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntou a amiga, enquanto pegava uma taça de bebida nas bandejas flutuantes.

-Bom, acho que posso usar o termo "covil dos lobos" para isso aqui, não?

Luna franziu o cenho.

-Isso não seria mais apropriado a alguém que tivesse um lobisomem na família? – perguntou bebericando de leve o liquido. Ginny revirou os olhos.

-Droga Luna, eu custei a acreditar que você me traria para uma festa dos Malfoy, juro... Mas pelo visto você continua tão sem noção como sempre.

-A festa não é dos Malfoy, é dos Greengrass, os Malfoy só emprestaram a mansão. Muito prestativos, não acha? – concluiu ela, e Ginny desistiu de debater.

-Eles estão aqui, isso é o suficiente. – resmungou, chateada – A mulher do Malfoy tem ciúmes de mim, Luna, você sabe disso. E hoje eu não tenho o Harry para me proteger... – disse em tom mais triste ainda.

-Eu não entendo por que a sra. Malfoy tem tanto ciúmes de você, sabe. – enquanto ela falava, o olhar da loira se perdeu no enorme e imponente candelabro que flutuava sobre o salão – Afinal ela não sabe que vocês dois tiveram um caso no colégio... Ou sabe?

Ginny deu de ombros.

-Duvido muito, isso faz tanto tempo que nem eu mesma me lembro direito. Foi antes mesmo de eu e o Harry nos beijarmos pela primeira vez... – um sorriso discreto passou pela sua face, lembrando-se da cena que geraram dentro do salão comunal da Grifinória, em seu quinto ano.

-Pouco tempo antes, você quer dizer. – alfinetou Luna, parecendo, de repente, interessada na amiga novamente – Pouquíssimo...

A ruiva ficou a encarando absorta nas lembranças. Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, mas a amiga tinha razão, ela e Draco haviam estado juntos pela última vez um dia antes dela e Harry começarem a namorar... E depois que seu príncipe a beijou, ela nem se quer lembrou que Draco existia.

Natural, afinal eles nunca tiveram nada serio. Eram mais uma brincadeira um para o outro, uma forma de provarem a si mesmo que podiam ser "rebeldes".

Seu sonho de consumo sempre fora Harry, e tinha certeza que nunca fora nada demais para Malfoy também, apenas um passatempo divertido. E ponto. Não havia porque Astória ter ciúmes.

Balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Tanto faz. Acho que ele também nem se lembra disso... Foi um ano bastante complicado, você lembra...

-Lembro o suficiente para ter certeza que ele se lembra de tudo... – ela esticou a mão novamente, agora para pegar um doce em outra bandeja. Sob o olhar curioso da amiga, continuou – Na época você não sabia de todos os "problemas" que o Malfoy estava passando. Mas hoje, sabendo o que aconteceu, é de se admirar que ele tivesse tido tempo para ter um casinho com você, não é?

Ginny forçou a lembrança. Luna estava certa, a época em que trocavam beijos escondidos coincidia com o, provavelmente, pior momento da vida dele. Quando fora forçado a virar um comensal e tentar matar Dublendore para salvar seus pais. A imagem dos olhos acinzentados, fundos e preocupados lhe veio a mente, vivida, como se houvesse acontecido a poucas horas.

_-O que foi? – ela perguntou preocupada. Um levantar de sobrancelhas demonstrou que ele não entendera sua pergunta, ou não estava acostumado a ter alguém preocupado com ele – Você parece... Triste._

_O fino sorriso surgiu incerto entre os lábios do rapaz._

_-Impressão sua. – e a abraçou._

Era como se ela sentisse aquele abraço novamente, apertado, quase um pedido de socorro que, na época, ela não entendera. Nem estava interessada em entender.

Balançou a cabeça incomodada e, parecendo perceber a deixa, Luna continuou.

-Ele não teria arrumado tempo para se envolver com você se isso não fosse muito importante.

-Importante para irritar o Ron. – respondeu, se utilizando da frase mental que antes costumava explicar bem o porquê do interesse de Draco Malfoy pela pobretona Weasley.

Mas Luan fez questão de repetir a resposta que dava quando ela usava esse argumento.

-Se fosse isso ele teria contado ao seu irmão. E ele não contou. Só a Hermione descobriu o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas isso foi por que ela deduziu... Não foi da boca dele. E o Harry nunca sonhou com a...

-Não importa, Luna! – rosnou, próxima a raiva. A loira tinha a mania de fazê-la enxergar o que não queria – Não importa... – repetiu mais amena.

-Mãe... – grata pela interrupção, ela virou-se para encontrar o quarteto que não via junto há alguns meses, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso sincero.

-Ola crianças... Olá Scorpius – o rapaz fez uma leve reverencia com o tronco para ela, depois para Luna - Rose, como está bonita.

-Obrigada tia.

-O JS está lá perto do palco... Mas é melhor não ir até lá mãe. – comentou Lily.

-Ele vai ficar maluco se te ver aqui... – completou o irmão sorrindo – Vai achar que toda a família se bandeou para o lado dos Malfoy. Já posso até ouvir a ladainha de _"se o papai estivesse aqui..."_ – imitou o irmão como se ele falasse com uma voz fininha, arrancando risos do grupo – Mas tio Ron e tia Hermione já chegaram também.

Ginny olhou ao redor, os procurando, logo identificou o irmão e a cunhada conversando com um figurão do ministério. Hermione chegou a lhe acenar discretamente, era certo que o figurão lhes prendia na conversa, não lhes dando possibilidade de se afastar naquele momento.

Mais adiante identificou outros rostos conhecidos.

-A ex do James... – murmurou para o filho que olhou na mesma direção.

-Com seu novo namorado. – o rapaz fez uma careta – Falem o que for, mãe, mas para mim aquilo lá é interesse puro...

Ginny sorriu, por mais que brigassem James e Albus sempre pendiam para defender um ao outro quando o assunto os magoava realmente. E Lwaxana Black magoara e muito James.

Ficou imaginando se o filho mais velho já a tinha avistado ou não e uma pontinha de preocupação a atingiu. Mas suas inquietações foram interrompidas pela chegada da aniversariante ao grupo.

-Oh, se me derem licença, preciso do meu sobrinho agora. – disse a sorridente mulher, puxando Scorpius pelo braço – Você me prometeu dançar comigo a valsa para abrir o baile.

Ele acenou em positivo e seguiu com a tia para o meio do salão, enquanto as luzes se apagavam. A música ambiente deu lugar à introdução de uma melodia de _Strauss_ e o salão de baile foi iluminado apenas pelas velas do candelabro.

-Ela é sempre assim, sorridente demais? – perguntou Luna, quando a anfitriã se afastou.

-Não madrinha, ela é falsa mesmo. – comentou Lily, fazendo a prima rir do comentário – Garanto que não esperava que você viesse, ainda mais trazendo a mamãe.

Ginny contorceu as mãos.

-Eu estava dizendo exatamente isso à sua madrinha quando chegamos... Estou me sentindo péssima aqui.

-Não se preocupe mãe. – disse Albus – Ninguém vai fazer nada, eles sabem que o Scorpius os mataria se te tratassem mal. Curta a festa, a senhora estava mesmo precisando se distrair... Alias, – esticou a mão para ela – Não quer dançar essa comigo?

Ela sorriu.

-Claro querido.

Eles seguiram para o meio do salão assim que os demais casais começaram a se juntar a sua anfitriã e sobrinho. Dançaram um pouco, riram e acabaram se demorando um pouco mais na pista que Scorpius e a tia.

Em pouco tempo o loiro já estava dançando com Lily e logo depois, Albus chamou Rose para acompanhar-lhe.

-O que acha? – perguntou Ginny à Luna, enquanto as duas observavam os mais novos dançando.

-Acho que dariam ótimos netos a você... – respondeu ela, entendendo rapidamente sobre o que ela falava.

-... eu também. – a voz masculina vindo das suas costas a assustou. Num pulo ela se virou para identificar Draco a bebericar um copo de vinho enquanto sorria para ela.

A penumbra certamente o ajudara a se aproximar sem ser percebido, nem por ela, nem pela esposa. E foi com graça que percebeu que nem os anos tiravam o jeito _gatuno_ que Draco Malfoy tinha de se esgueirar por entre as pessoas quando queria.

Voltou a olhar o salão, tentando fingir que não conversavam, sabia que aquilo lhe traria problemas.

-Sempre tive a impressão que não gostasse da idéia. – comentou, ainda o sentindo as suas costas.

-Não gostava da idéia de ter que dividir o altar com seu marido. – ele respondeu, seco. Ela chegaria a ficar ofendida se ele não fosse quem fosse, afinal, grosserias polidas eram-lhe tão naturais como o respirar – Mas no caso de netos, não haveria muito problema já que eles, nesse caso, assinariam Malfoy, e não Potter.

Ela voltou a olhá-lo por sobre o ombro, usando sua melhor cara de seria para que ele percebesse que não gostara da piada.

Draco por sua vez voltou a sorrir, percebendo que a irritara.

-Devo julgar que seus pêsames não foram sinceros, então?

A expressão do homem se tornou mais seria de repente, a pele alva se endurecera e seu olhar pareceu-lhe transmitir certo rancor. Fora extremamente difícil para ele ir a sua casa e dizer o que disse, Ginny sabia disso. Como de costume ela acertara o ponto.

-Me importo com a dor que você possa ter sentido... Ou sente. Mas não ache que eu sinta falta dele.

Ela acenou em concordância.

-Eu sei... – demorou um pouco até se decidir completar – Desculpe... – tentou sorrir - Acho que você continua com o dom de tirar os Potter do serio com poucas palavras.

A lembrança de que ela ainda era uma Potter, embora viúva, o rasgara o peito como a muito não acontecia, mas dessa vez ele não deixou transparecer.

Até porque ele percebeu, antes dela como sempre, uma aproximação indevida.

-Sempre fui melhor em tirar os Weasley do serio... – comentou antes de acenar discretamente e se afastar, a deixando sem entender o motivo, até sentir o braço do seu irmão em torno da sua cintura.

-Quer dançar? – perguntou Ron – A Mione disse que está "redonda demais" para isso. – ela riu, aceitando o convite prontamente.

JN~DG~SL

A alguns metros dos pais, Lily e Scorpius tentavam não esquecer que havia uma festa ao redor deles. Mas era difícil.

O cheiro dela o inebriava e o calor dos braços dele tinham o dou de tirar-lhe os sentidos.

A certa altura ele encostou o rosto na lateral do dela, já não agüentando mais manter a distancia apropriada. Lily não se esquivou. Logo ela já havia acomodado a cabeça no contorno entre o ombro e o queixo do loiro, se arrumando melhor em seus braços.

Um tossir vindo da lateral os fez despertar, porém. Era Albus trazendo Rose como par.

-Se continuarem assim alguém vai mandar vocês arrumarem um quarto... – gracejou a ruiva com cachos.

-Duvido que alguém seja mais rápido que você, sardenta. – resmungou o amigo, com um falso tom raivoso, usando o antigo apelido que usava quando queria a irritar – Você podia ocupá-la melhor, Severus. Estão me atrapalhando.

-Eu tento, mas implicar com você é uma das preferências dela... E minhas. – disse o outro sorrindo.

A seqüência de valsas acabou nesse momento, seguida de um estrondoso barulho de guitarra. Luzes saíram do palco mais adiante. Os casais pararam de dançar e começaram a bater palmas para a banda que iniciava sua apresentação.

O irmão tinha que confessar, JS e os amigos tocavam muito bem, além de saber escolher repertório. A musica inicial era envolvente e agitada, animando a todos os presente.

Lily se contorceu incomodada com o olhar que o ex lhe dera, de cima do palco. Não era para menos, embora tivessem parado de dançar, Scorpius continuava com a mão em sua cintura. Com cuidado ela de desvencilhou, embora o loiro tivesse percebido muito bem o ato, e o motivo.

Levou as mãos às costas, e voltou a olhar para o palco com a expressão seria tão comum a ele. Ela tentou não se preocupar, e foi deveras fácil já que percebeu que JS não parava de olhar um ponto especifico da platéia. Seguiu a direção com os próprios olhos para descobrir Lwaxana, como esperava. A morena cochichava no ouvido do namorado, olhando para o palco de rabo de olho, nitidamente tentando (e conseguindo) fazer ciúmes no ex.

Lily arfou irritada antes de comentar o que vira para o outro irmão, que contou para a prima.

-O que houve? – perguntou Sorpius, percebendo a leve agitação do grupo.

-Lwaxana. – rosnou a ruiva – Ela está tentando tirar o James do sério... Às vezes eu tenho vontade de trucidar essa garota. Por que ela faz isso, me diz?

Scoprius sabia pouco da história, mas conhecia bem o tipo de pessoa que a srta Black era, ainda mais depois que a garota começara a namorar o seu parinho Blaise... E no quesito _ardilosidade_, ela era bem parecida com a sua avó, ele diria.

-Ela gosta do seu irmão. – respondeu dando de ombros.

-Gosta dele? – Lily riu de forma amarga – Foi ela quem terminou com ele na época do colégio. – olhou para trás novamente – E é ela quem esta beijando outro cara.

-Não sei por que ela terminou com ele, Lily. Mas se você perceber bem, sempre que os dois estão no mesmo evento, a Black faz de tudo para chamar (e manter) a atenção dele... Isso é gostar. Ela pode não saber que gosta dele, mas gosta. – mais uma olhada na direção da parenta distante – Hum, ela não está mais lá com o padrinho...

Lily buscou a expressão do irmão no palco, James também parecia não saber onde Lwaxana estava.

A música alta não os deixou ouvir o estalo vindo do alto e foi com terror que as pessoas começara a gritar quando perceberam que o enorme candelabro que flutuava sobre a cabeça dos convidados estava caindo.

Foi preciso apenas meio segundo para Scorpius a abraçá-la e desaparatar dali, como era permitido apenas aos Malfoy, Rose e Albus escaparam por um triz também, devido a agilidade de ambos.

O corre-corre só aumentou com as pequenas explosões que começaram a acontecer ao redor do salão, assustando ainda mais aqueles que não haviam sido pegos pela queda do lustre.

Ginny se perdeu de Luna, e só parou de procurá-la por sobre as cabeças quando a mão forte do seu irmão a parou de repente.

-Você viu a Hermione?! – ele gritou, em meio ao pânico geral.

Ginny fez que não. A preocupação do irmão refletindo em sua própria face.

-Droga! – esbravejou ele – Eu disse que ela não devia ter vindo, eu disse... – resmungava, enquanto puxava um espelho de bolso – Alerta na Malsão Malfoy! – gritou para o aparelho assim que a imagem do plantonista se formou no vidro – mande pelo menos duas equipes para cá, Jeff, AGORA!

Os dois permaneceram juntos enquanto tentavam furar a corrente humana, indo na direção contraria do amedrontados convidados. Ele avistou mais alguém conhecido, esticou a mão e fez com que o outro mudasse o rumo em que seguia.

-O que diabos está acontecendo, Malfoy? – rosnou para Draco.

-Eu não sei, Weasley! – respondeu o loiro, nitidamente irritado - Mas posso garantir que não estava no planejamento original.

-É bom não mesmo. Por que se eu descobrir que você esta por trás disso...

Draco estreitou os olhos para ele, Ron fez o mesmo, e Ginny temeu que os dois voltassem aos tempos de escola e se esquecessem do que estava acontecendo ao redor deles.

-Parem com isso! – gritou entrando no meio – Ronald, nós temos que achar a Hemione! Se concentre... – disse ao irmão, depois, voltou os olhos suplicantes para o outro – Você a viu, Malfoy?

Sim, havia a visto... Não tinha como não a ter avistado na festa, lembrava inclusive de Astória ter feito uma piadinha sobre o tamanho que ela estava pouco antes da confusão começar.

-Coquetéis.

-Como?

-Ela estava próxima a mesa de coquetéis pouco antes de o lustre despencar... – concluiu, apontando na direção informada.

Ron soltou-lhe o braço e seguiu multidão a dentro, Ginny foi atrás.

O espelho vibrou em seu bolso assim que chegaram próximos a mesa.

-Onde eles estão?! – ele gritou novamente para a imagem, enquanto olhava ao redor a procura da esposa.

-Apararam ao redor da mansão, senhor. Estão tentando acalmar as pessoas que conseguiram sair.

-EU QUERO ELES AQUI DENTRO, AGORA, JEFF!

-Sim, senhor!

Guardou o aparelho ainda preocupado em achar Hemione, mas nem sinal dela.

-Talvez ela já tenha saído. – disse Ginny, percebendo a expressão dele.

-Hey, por que aquela porta está fechada?

Ron e Ginny se surpreenderam ao perceber que Malfoy os havia seguido também. O loiro não pareceu perceber-lhes a reação enquanto seguia para a porta lateral a mesa de coquetéis que dava acesso a uma pequena dispensa, mas uma nova explosão, bem a cima deles, fez com que pedaços da sacada caíssem a frente da porta, quase o acertando. Só não foi atingido por que Ron o puxou para trás antes.

-Rápido! – gritou o chefe para o grupo de Aurores que finalmente aparecera no salão – Por ali! – apontou o ponto da onde provavelmente viera o feitiço – O que é essa porta, Malfoy?

-Uma despensa. Ela não costuma ficar fechada em dia de festa já que os garçons que preparam as bandejas a usam direto.

-Acha que alguém tentou se esconder ai dentro quando a confusão começou? – perguntou Ginny.

-É o que eu pretendo descobrir. – disse, antes de desaparatar.

Ron correu para junto dos destroços que encobriam a porta.

O tumulto ao redor deles estava passando já que a maioria dos convidados havia conseguido sair da Mansão.

Ele e Ginny aguardaram apreensivos até que ouviram a voz abafada do loiro vinda lá de dentro.

_-Ela está aqui!_

-Como ela está Malfoy? – gritou o ruivo – Como ela está?

_-Desmaiada, Weasley. Vou aparatar com ela direto no hospital, me encontrem lá._

-Cardon! – um dos Aurores se apresentou assim que o chefe pronunciara seu nome – Assuma. E tratem de pegar o culpado ou eu vou triturar vocês!

E dizendo isso seguiu com a irmã para fora da Mansão.

-Quem quer que tenha feito isso vai pagar muito caro. – prometeu antes de desaparar o mais rápido possível para o hospital.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Oi gente! Como estão todos?

E ai, gostaram? Esse capitulo foi mais dedicado a DG, como vcs puderam perceber. Resolvi revelar um pouco do que eles tiveram, e, para que não reclamassem, um pouquino de SL tb pq afinal, é disso que se trata a fic!!!!

Achei que ia conseguir falar mais da srta Black nesse capitulo, mas não deu, fica para o proximo. mas posso adiantar que ela não tem nada haver com nenhum Black que nós conhecemos. Palpites?

Agurdem novidades no proximo cap, pq a coisa ta começando a esquentar!!!!

Aora vamos aos comentários:

Jéssica Xavier - bem vinda ao grupo! Nós todas tb amamos eles!!!! Desculpa a demora, minha vida trouxa me complica. Mas aqui está o novo cap.

PseudO EscritorA – obrigada pelo elogio. E desculpa, mas eu costumo demorar mesmo, só posso esperar que você tenha pasciencia com essa fic tb rsrsrsrsrssrsr... vou adorar se continuar lendo e comentando.

Mrs. Clarissa Black - kkkkkkkkkkkkkk tb acho q a JK é péssima em fazer casais! E então, o que achou do cap 8?

Vivis Drecco - oiiiiiiiii vamos lá a super resposta pra um super comentário (que eu amo) .... Deixa eu esclarecer, eu sou chocólatra na verdade, mas não como chocolate por culpa de uma promessa que fiz.

Segundo, se vc me prometer que passa por aqui e deixa o comentário, eu te mando os caps antecipados sim kkkkk sem problemas.

Sobre o ex da Rose, o que vc queria, ele é filho da Luna gente, totalmente sem noção que nem a mãe kkkkkk, mas acho que os rapazes nãos e daram nem ao trabalho de fazer algo já que ela não está nada mal com a término.

A Narcisa é uma mãe f**** ne kkkkkkkkkkk, amo faze-la alfinetando os outros, em especial o Draco. Ela é uma Black afinal de contas...

Você e essa mania de achar que o Draco tem queda pela Hermi, ele não é nem louco... Gostar da irmã do Weasley já é perigoso demais, agora, gostar da mulher dele é bemmmmmm pior kkkkkk.

Quandto a indireta da Rose para o John, bom, eu o imaginei tão lindo quanto o pai, vc tb não daria em cima???? Kkkk

Sobre a parada de musica, a Hermione e o Rony eram esperados, eles foram convidados, agora a Gina ta indo de bicão com a Luna, lembra? Ninguém esperava por ela.

Sobre a srta Black... eu não consigo viver sem eles sabe, então tive que incluir uma Black na fic :XXXXX. Mais pra frente vc saberá da onde ela surgiu, ela vai "aprontar" uma das grandes com os Potter heim, e com a ajuda do nosso querido Blaise. Mas os Potter teram uma bela ajuda tb.

Incesto entre a Bella e o Régulos???? Blasfemia, sou SB convicta, e se for para ter filos seria Sirius e Bella, mas não, ela não descende de nenhum dos dois ok. Você ta bem fria no chute.

Ainda aguardo seu comentário nos Primeiros Marotos heim.

bjinhos

Fla Cane – A idéia é matar vc do coração mesmo Fla kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.... brincaderinha, mas vc sabe q eu sou enrolada mesmo ne.

Lys – Lily e Scorpius juntos *anotando*, no meio dessa confusão eles tem que arrumar um tempo pra isso mesmo ne, afinal são um dos principais casais da fic... kkkkkkkkkk fica tranqüila, vai rolar!!!

Dessinha McGuiller - Bem vinda ao time das que esperam em demasia pelos próximos caps das minhas fics, eu sou enrolada heim, já vou avisando kkkkkkkk. Mas adoro que me cobrem pq isso me da mais vontade de escrever. O 8 demorou ne, eu sei.... mas, como sempre, tentarei demorar menos pra postar o nove! Brigada e continue lendo!!! Bjs


	9. Infortunados II

**Capitulo 9**

**Infortunados II**

O tumulto do lado de fora não havia se quer começado quando o rapaz loiro aparatou com a jovem ruiva em meio ao jardim da entrada.

Se entreolharam.

As sardas se contorciam numa expressão confusa, ela levara um pouco mais de tempo para entender o que acontecera.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo que lhe fugiu da mente em seguida. Encarar os olhos acinzentados costumava ter esse efeito em sua cabeça.

Ele percebeu, porém os lábios entreabertos lhe eram mais interessantes que qualquer explicação. Pendeu a cabeça vagarosamente, buscando-os com os seus.

Mas foi interrompido pelo barulho dos os convidados, saindo apressados pelas grandes portas trabalhadas que guardavam a entrada da mansão.

O pânico era visível e Scorpius estranhou. Olhou apreensivo para a construção a sua frente e então, uma explosão perto de uma das janelas o fez entender que após a queda do lustre, mais coisa acontecia lá dentro.

-Droga! – esbravejou, lembrando-se que os amigos ainda estavam lá. E, com um novo "ploc", voltou para o interior da mansão deixando a ruiva sozinha.

Lá dentro, encontrou Rose tentando ajudar Severus a se levantar. O amigo estava com uma das pernas ensangüentadas e uma expressão de dor na face. Sem pensar duas vezes, e sem que os amigos se dessem conta do que acontecia, ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dos dois e os desaparatou dali, assim como fizera com Lily. Bem em tempo de livrá-los de uma nova explosão que aconteceu próxima ao local onde Albus estava caído.

Foi tão rápido que sua ex namorada tomou um susto quando reapareceram ao seu lado.

-Ele se machucou quando me salvou do lustre... Acho que está quebrada. – comentou Rose quando Lily agachou ao lado do irmão, ao perceber-lhe o sangue na perna.

-Não era prudente aparatá-lo nesse estado, Scorpius. – reclamou a ruiva de cabelos lisos.

-O que não era seguro, era deixá-lo lá dentro. – respondeu seco. A preocupação sempre o deixava mais áspero que de costume.

-É melhor te levar para o hospital, Albus... – disse a prima, nitidamente preocupada com a cara de dor que ele fazia – Hugo está de plantão hoje e...

-A mamãe... – resmungou ele, contorcendo o rosto pela dor – O James... Tia Hermi... estão lá dentro ainda...

Ouviu-se uma sucessão de plocs proveniente da chegada dos Aurores que começaram a aparatar em todo o perímetro da mansão.

-A ajuda já chegou, não se preocupe. – disse Scospius – Leve ele Rose, eu vou procurar a minha família. – e voltou a desaparatar da frente deles antes que qualquer um protestasse.

E, obedecendo a ordem do amigo, Rose os aparatou no hospital antes que a prima decidisse seguir o ex.

Não demorou muito para Hugo aparecer correndo.

-O que está acontecendo na mansão Malfoy? – ele perguntou, já examinando o primo – Os convidados estão aparatando aqui todos machucados...

-Parece um ataque. O lustre caiu sobre nós e está acontecendo uma serie de explosões lá dentro... – respondeu Rose – Ele está bem? – Hugo fez que sim – Então cuide dele Lily...

-Você não esta pretendendo voltar para lá, está?

-Faz parte do meu trabalho, Albus... – disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele e sumindo em seguida.

O jovem Potter soltou um grunhido de raiva à atitude da prima, fazendo Lily e Hugo rirem baixinho. Em seguida o ruivo apontou a varinha para a perna ensangüentada a sua frente e o feitiço realizado resolveu o problema.

-Pronto, sem fratura. Mas você terá que tomar poção fortificadora durante uma semana e, é melhor deixar essa perna em repouso umas duas horas pelo menos.

-Eu preciso ir ajudá-los... – murmurou o moreno, ainda sentindo os resquícios da dor que começava a passar.

-Você precisa descansar. – chiou a irmã.

Hugo sorriu.

-Bom, vou deixá-la cuidando de você. – disse, virando-se para se afastar - Preciso ajudar as outras pessoas e... – se sobressaltou com o bruxo aparatou do nada a frente do grupo.

Vestes negras sujas de pó, olhar preocupado, cabelos loiros já pendendo para o grisalho, trazia uma mulher grávida nos braços.

Uma cena que os três jamais pensaram presenciar.

-...Mãe?!

JN~DG~SL

Quando voltou para dentro da Mansão, Scorpius ainda pode ver os demais convidados correndo dali. Começou a indicar a saída para alguns que no desespero estavam perdidos.

Olhava ao redor preocupado, tentando localizar algum familiar, mas não conseguiu. Rezou para que todos já estivessem em segurança.

Logo em seguida, avistou a amiga adentrando o salão, juntamente com os Aurores. Torceu o nariz.

-Você não deveria estar cuidando do Severus?

-Deixei-o com o Hugo e com a Lily.

-Devia ter ficado com lá também... Isso aqui está perigoso.

-A aspirante a Auror aqui sou eu, não você.

Iam começar uma discussão sobre segurança, incumbências e necessidades, se não fosse a movimentação estranha próximo a mesa de coquetéis. Os pais de ambos, _juntos,_ sempre era algo que chamar-lhes-iam a atenção.

Começaram a se dirigir para lá, em busca de alguma informação sobre o que acontecia. Então, houve a explosão que quase acertara Draco, e sem pensar duas vezes Scorpius desaparatou do lado de Rose, indo aparecer bem no ponto da onde certamente provinha o feitiço. Ainda pode ver alguém correndo corredor adentro.

Foi atrás, seguido de não muito perto pelos Aurores que não possuíam o mesmo recurso que ele.

O responsável seguiu para os aposentos privados da casa e, percebendo que ele entraria no antigo quarto que pertencera ao seu pai na infância, ele desaparatou imediatamente, para pegar o fugitivo de surpresa.

Aparatou no meio do aposento com a varinha em punho, bem a tempo de se deparar com uma ofegante Lwaxana Black entrando no local.

-Parada ai... – ordenou com certo prazer na voz por a haver pego de surpresa - Você tem muito o que explicar, Black..

JN~DG~SL

Era interessante perceber como os anos haviam lhe tornado uma pessoa mais indulgente.

Em outras circunstâncias Draco teria tentado se desvencilhar de forma agressiva das mãos que agarravam o colarinho de sua blusa agora.

-Onde ela está?! Onde ela está, Malfoy?!

Assim que Weasley e a irmã aparataram no hospital e o avistaram, o ruivo voou no seu pescoço como um vampiro, estava ávido por informações. Porem, Malfoy conhecia bem o sentimento que consumia Weasley naquele momento... Poucos sabiam, era verdade, mas antes de Scopius foram muitas as vezes que ele sentiu aquela mesma apreensão.

Foram quantos os abortos espontâneos que Astoria teve? Quatro? Cinco?

Até hoje não sabe explicar como o filho vingara dado às inúmeras complicações que a esposa sempre tivera ao engravidar.

O fato era que, por mais que não gostasse da forma que estava sendo tratado, ele compreendia e isso o ajudou a se manter calmo naquele momento, já que a noticia que daria não era agradável.

-Ela... – respirou fundo, ganhando tempo para procurar a melhor forma de dizer - ... Seu filho estava aqui quando cheguei. A levaram correndo... – a mão em seu colarinho se afrouxou – pelo pouco que entendi, ela entrou em trabalho de parto, Weasley...

Ginny levou a mão à boca, na tentativa de abafar a exclamação. O irmão largou de vez a roupa do antigo inimigo, se perdendo sozinho na própria aflição.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos e resmungando coisas sem nexo como _"a culpa é minha"_ e _"devia ter impedido"._

Ginny e Draco se entreolharam.

-Eles disseram algo sobre o bebê? – ela perguntou em tom baixo, tentando não alarmar ainda mais o irmão. Mas Ron não parecia escutá-los.

Draco negou com a cabeça.

-Não disseram muito... – murmurou – Mas era bem claro que havia perigo sim... – os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para o irmão, tristonhos. O loiro teve um impulso de levar a mão ao rosto dela, numa tentativa de confortá-la.

Parou o movimento antes que Ginny o percebesse, porém. Não era prudente, não era apropriado e, acima de tudo, não era hora de tentar se aproximar.

-Eu... – disse, fazendo-a voltar mais uma vez a atenção para ele -... Preciso ir.

A ruiva acenou em positivo.

-Sim, você deve estar preocupado com sua família... Toda aquela confusão... Desculpe-nos por ocupá-lo tanto.

Achou melhor se retirar apenas com um leve concordar mudo. Tocá-la não era prudente... mesmo.

Voltou para a mansão à procura de seus familiares pensando em como era impressionante o que a Sra. Potter conseguia fazer com sua mente, havia se esquecido completamente deles.

-Draco! – gritou a esposa assim que o avistou, correndo para abraçá-lo, chorosa – Oh Draco, onde você estava?

-O que houve?

Ela não ouviu-lhe a pergunta, continuou com seus lamentos enquanto permanecia grudada ao peito dele.

-Pensei que algo tivesse lhe acontecido também...

-Também? – um desespero começou a subir-lhe pela espinha – O que você quer dizer com _também_ Astória? – medo de algo ter machucado seu único filho lhe invadiu a mente, o fazendo esquecer completamente a Weasley.

Ela levantou os olhos marejados na sua direção.

-Seu pai...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Oi gente!_

_Até que dessa vez não demorou tanto não é?_

_O que acharam desse capitulo? Bom, eu precisava dizer o que aconteceu com nossos protagonistas durante a confusão, espero que tenha ficado claro que as primeiras cenas ocorreram simultaneamente as do capitulo anterior._

_Outra explicação, sobre a presença do Hugo no hospital, eu o imagino como um Médico Residente, ainda estuda e tal, mas já atua ok. Espero que tenha ficado claro também._

_Mas agora, quero opiniões. O que acharam sobre a Lwaxana?? Mas coisa será revelado sobre ela nos próximos eps, claro, mas ate agora ninguém acertou a procedência dela. Nenhuma aposta??? _

_Também não decidi o que aconteceu com o Lucius, exatamente. O que vcs preferem? Mata ou aleija? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk _

_Agora vamos comentar os comentários, os quais eu estou triste por terem sido pouquinhos... será que vou ter q enrolar pra enviar capítulos, a espera de comentários???_

_Ok, eu não sou tão má assim..._

_kkkkkkkk_

_Thata Black-Cullen-Malfoy_

_Valeu pelo elogio a fic! __O Nome da Lwaxana é, na verdade, uma homenagem a uma personagem secundária da serie de TV Star Trek - the next generation, que é a louca mais lúcida que eu conheço, algo que eu quero conseguir descrever na nossa nova Blackzinha... vamos ver se dou conta. E parabéns, ela tinha algo haver com o lustre, pelo menos é o que dizem as circunstâncias. E eu adorei saber q não sou a única anão suportar o Harry com a Ginny kkkkk, já me pediram pra ressucitar ele na fic, acredita??? Fééééé, nem pensar!!!! Kkkkk_

_Bom espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb._

_bjs_

_Mrs. Clarissa Black_

_Fique calma, em fic minha não rola D/H (blearg!), embora a Vivis sempre peça kkkk. Mas o Draco vai subir no conceito da Mione agora, embora não nesse sentido! Qt a SB, melhor não entrarmos nesse assunto pq já vi que vamos brigar kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. A Bella o matou, é vero, mas eles se amavam, cara... tenho pra mim que a loucura dela foi puramente amor mal resolvido :D._

_Narcisa é aminha Malfoy predileta nessa fic, e olha que o Draco e o Scorpius são bem cotados também, mas o "Q" de Black dela é mais gostoso de trabalhar... _

_Ela tem seus próprios segredos q a fazem entender muito bem o filho e o neto._

_Quanto ao Drco e a Giinny, a resposta é sim, tão certo quanto 2 e 2 são 4 ... _

_O Scorpius e a Rose terão que provar por A+B para a Lily sobre a não traição (e para ela, uma fotinho só não vai resolver), só q eles andam meio enrolados como podem perceber...rs _

_Mione perder o bebê? Nãoooooooo tenho planos melhores pra essa criança *risada maquiavélica* _

_E, pra finalizar, obrigada pelo elogio, a fic e a mim!!!! bjsss_

_Laura Piovesan_

_Bem vinda então Laura, eu tento não demorar muito para postar os caps, mas geralmente falho viu kkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Contudo espero que goste e acompanhe assim mesmo... bjs_

_Lys_

_rsrsrsrsrs bom, o Harry era o grande amor da vida dela, o q eu vc queria? Eu tb achei péssimo, mas isso é bem a cara da Ginny. Rsrsrsrsrsr E, além disso, ela nunca achou que o Draco podia suprir algum sentimento real por ela. Bom, esse cap eu postei mais rápido, não é? _

_Bom, vou ficando por aqui, espero que esse cap ganhe mais comentários !_

_bjs a todos_

_AMB  
_


	10. Depois da Tempestade

**Capitulo 10**

**Depois da Tempestade **

* * *

Andar de um lado para o outro não adiantava nada, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia manter os pés quietos em um mesmo lugar. Então, caminhar em um curto espaço lhe era mais animador que sapatear sentado em uma cadeira de hospital.

A mãe permanecia altiva e quieta, com o olhar perdido observando a paisagem falsa que se via da janela.

A esposa, ao lado da irmã, ainda tinha lágrimas ao olhos, porém aquilo era muito mais pelo susto que levara do que pela enfermidade do sogro.

Seu filho demorara bastante a aparecer, mas viera assim que tivera a noticia de que o avô estava entre a vida e a morte.

E desde então lá se iam horas de aflição.

-Nada ainda? – Scorpius perguntou quando re-surgiu vindo lanchonete, trazendo suco e alguns sanduíches. Já havia amanhecido.

O pai negou com a cabeça e não aceitou a comida que o filho oferecera. Estava sem fome. O estomago embrulhado, o corpo cansado e a cabeça latejando.

Acabou por recostar em uma parede mais afastada e, entendendo o motivo, Scorpius logo se aproximou.

-Vieram atrás de nós... Como Weasley previu. – comentou o pai em tom baixo.

-Que seja. – o rapaz deu de ombros - Isso não importa mais, pegamos a culpada.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Duvido. Se a garota Black tiver realmente algo haver com isso, é apenas peixe pequeno... Ela não seria capaz de pegar o Potter... – o filho não havia pensado nisso, mas era obvio que a jovem Srta Black não era páreo para o experiente Auror Harry Potter, sendo assim, era obvio também que ela não estava sozinha - Esses ataques não vão parar apenas por que ela foi presa.

Scorpius soltou um muxoxo.

-Bem, ela não permaneceu muito tempo presa... Graças ao meu padrinho – rosnou o rapaz - Acabei de saber que ele já assumiu a defesa dela e alegou _"Imperius"._ Foi solta a pouco...

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, depois balançou a cabeça descontente.

-Blaise é um idiota quando o assunto é mulher. Você sabe... E como eu já disse, não é a Black que me preocupa.

O mais jovem olhou de relance para o grupo de mulheres, pareciam todas ainda absortas em suas antigas ações.

-Tenho certeza que o Sr. Weasley vai conseguir pegá-los, pai. Não se preocupe, é apenas uma questão de tempo agora.

Draco acenou em positivo dessa vez, afinal, desde que assumira a liderança dos Aurores, Weasley sempre dera conta do recado. E pensar que, logo ele, que sempre torcera para que o trio maravilhoso cometesse deslizes, agora estava lá, dependendo da boa atuação de um deles... Mais uma vez.

-Alguma noticia do bebê deles? – perguntou, tentando parecer apenas polido e não preocupado.

Scorpius voltou os olhos surpresos para o pai, depois, com um curvar nos lábios respondeu.

-Encontrei a Rose e o irmão na lanchonete. O bebê está bem, assim como a Sra. Weasley... Correu tudo bem. É um menino e vai se chamar Harry.

-Por que eu não estou surpreso? – resmungou.

O filho abriu um sorriso exagerado antes de alfinetá-lo.

-Fiquei sabendo que teve algo haver com isso, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco bufou.

-Não que eu me orgulhe.

-Pois deveria. O Hugo disse que se a mãe dele não tivesse sido atendida rapidamente, como foi, as chances de ambos eram muito pequenas. – ele deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro - Você salvou o dia, pai.

O olhar carrancudo não foi suficiente para espantar a graça do rosto do filho. Mas ele desistiu de responder amargamente ao avistar um dos médicos que atendia o Sr. Lucius se aproximar. A operação, mesmo mágica, fora bastante demorada.

-E então, doutor? Como ele está?

-Bem, até certo ponto, Sr. Malfoy. É um milagre que esteja vivo, levando-se em conta a idade avançada dele e a pancada que recebeu na cabeça. Ainda não sei como ele não morreu na hora.

-A cabeça dele é muito dura mesmo... – comentou Narcisa e o médico ficou sem saber se devia rir da piada ou não.

-Conseguimos estabilizá-lo... Mas ele entrou em estado de coma. A recuperação óssea do crânio vai demorar um pouco, também... O fato é que por hora ele terá que ficar internado... Não há muito o que fazer agora.

-Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou o neto.

Com um leve aceno o medico os indicou o caminho. E para lá seguiu a família Malfoy, se preparando para o longo período de espera que teriam que enfrentar.

**~JN~DG~SL~**

Já era manhã de segunda feira e nada havia mudado na casa dos Potter.

Albus seguia extremamente irritado por não poder levantar do sofá para nada.

Ele queria estar no hospital, junto a toda a família, como motivo da movimentação pelo nascimento do pequeno primo Harry, mas obviamente sua mãe, após saber dos infortúnios causados a sua perna, não permitiria isso. A promessa era que só poderiam ver o primo quando ele fosse para a casa, e a previsão era de mais um dia.

Para piorar, no outro sofá a sua frente jazia James, tão ou mais irritado que ele por não poder sair de casa apenas por causa de um "cortezinho na testa". O irmão minimizava o ocorrido, claro, o dito corte, causado por uma dos estilhaços de vidros das janelas que foram estouradas, havia rasgado sua testa de ponta a ponta. Por sorte ele fora socorrido a tempo, talvez ele nem estivesse vivo se os Aurores não tivessem prestado os primeiros socorros assim que o encontraram.

Agora, depois de curado, não havia mais marcas no local do corte, mas assim como Albus, o medibruxo o aconselhou a ficar de repouso.

O difícil era agüentar-lhe os resmungos.

-Porcaria de festa. Eu sabia que não devíamos ter aceito esse trabalho. – era o que? A vigésima vez que ele dizia aquilo só hoje? Albus apenas soltava muxoxos baixos quando James retornava com suas lamurias.

-Ainda reclamando? – perguntou Lily quando adentrou a sala, em meio a uma das intermináveis lamentações do mais velho.

-E a culpa é toda sua! – chiou James, ao que ela levou o dedo ao peito, sem entender – Sua sim senhora. Se não tivesse relações tão próximas com aquele Malfoy, ele não teria tido a brilhante idéia de nos convidar para aquela festa.

Albus revirou os olhos, já aguardando a sua parcela de culpa também.

-E sua! – como esperado o irmão apontou o dele para ele, na seqüência.

-Claro, claro. Mas acho que você se esquece que nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse uma tal Lwaxana Black, a qual você não apenas _teve_ relações próximas, como _ainda quer ter_! – urrou Lily.

James cruzou os braços, irritado, enquanto Albus ria baixinho. Era deveras engraçado quando Lily fazia o mais velho calar a boca.

-Parem de brigar vocês três! – disse a mãe, aparecendo na sala também – Lily, deixe seu irmão em paz, ele está de repouso...

A garota seguiu até o sofá desocupado e deixou-se cair enquanto proferia um _"ele que começou",_ mesmo sabendo que a mãe não se importaria com isso.

Ginny ponderava sobre começar ou não um discurso sobre como os irmãos deveria viver em harmonia, quando o barulho costumeiro da chegada de corujas lhe chamou a atenção.

Empoleirada na janela da sala, a imponente ave, de penas marrons, aguardava com uma carta no bico.

Fora Lily quem tivera o impulso de levantar-se e ir até a ave para receber a correspondência. Olhou o destinatário e estranhou. "À família Potter" repetiu em voz alta. Não era comum uma carta ser destinada à uma família, e sim a uma pessoa, há não ser em caso de festas, mas era evidente que a tal correspondência não se tratava de um convite.

Ela esticou o envelope para a mãe, que o abriu interessada. Passou os olhos pelo texto e a expressão confusa brotou rapidamente.

-Mas... O que?

-O que foi, mãe? – perguntou James, já se levantando do sofá.

-Ela... Ela quer a nossa casa?! – ela exclamou, deixando os três irmãos mais confusos ainda.

**~JN~DG~SL~**

Os cabelos vermelhos de Rose, como sempre, foram à primeira coisa que se viu quando ela apareceu na porta do quarto onde a família Malfoy zelava pelo seu patriarca. Já era tarde do segundo dia em que eles se revezavam na vigília.

Após os cumprimentos polidos a boa educação e a pergunta sobre o bem estar do enfermo, Scorpius saiu para fora do quarto com ela, voltando segundos depois, com um sorriso esquisito nos lábios.

-Pai... O Sr. Weasley quer falar com você.

-É claro que ele quer... – resmungou Draco, baixinho – Fale para a sua amiga dizer para ele que não é uma boa hora para pegar no meu pé, ok.

-Ah... Não acho prudente o senhor recusar. – comentou Scorpius levando as duas mãos aos bolsos da calça. O sorriso estranho continuava lá – Ao que parece quem quer vê-lo é, na verdade, a Sra Weasley.

-E daí... – como se ele se importasse com o que a sangue ruim queria ou não.

-E daí que ela acabou de ter filho, não é legal... Ora, vamos senhor Malfoy, ela só quer lhe agradecer.

-Agradecer pelo que? – perguntou Narcisa, a única mulher no recinto. Por sorte a esposa estava em casa, descansando.

Era uma escolha difícil, ir de encontro aos Weasley para ouvir ladainhas de gratidão, ou enfrentar o questionário perturbador de sua mãe, sobre o seu envolvimento com a família de uma certa ruiva.

-Por nada. – respondeu evasivo, enquanto se dirigia para a porta – Já voltamos, mãe. Vamos Scorpius, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

**~JN~DG~SL~**

-Nossa casa? Ela entrou com um pedido de desapropriação da NOSSA CASA?!

O repouso havia acabado assim que a Sra. Potter leu para os filhos o conteúdo da misteriosa carta que receberam.

Uma intimação, onde um juiz lhes informava que fora aberto um pedido de desapropriação do Largo Grimmald nº 12, por ninguém menos que Lwaxana Black, ex-namorada de JS e, segundo ela, herdeira por direito do imóvel.

James conhecia a história, claro. Ela era descendente direta de Marius Black, o único aborto que a família Black produziu, e o terceiro nome a ser queimado na tapeçaria que ainda enfeitava uma das salas da casa.

Pelo que se soube após a expulsão ele se refugiou no mundo trouxa, se casou com uma trouxa e teve filhos trouxas, assim como seus netos, e quase todos os bisnetos...

Lwaxana fora à primeira bruxa a nascer depois de décadas na família. Fora para Hogwarts, aprender sobre sua condição e sobre parte de sua ascendência da qual nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Conheceram James, namoraram. Ela chegou até a visitá-los no natal em que ainda estavam juntos. E fora lá onde ela tivera o primeiro e único encontro com uma de suas parentes distantes.

_Ele não lembra quem tropeçou e caiu próximo quadro de Walburga Black, puxando o lençol que o cobria no desequilíbrio. Lembrava apenas da expressão parecida com que as duas se encararam, não era iguais, mas era possível perceber a semelhança nas feições._

_-Ora, ora, ora... Isso é algo que eu jamais pensei em rever nessa casa... – disse a senhora pintada, olhando para Lwaxana com um sorriso entre os lábios. James nunca imaginara que a velha sorrisse – Uma Black legitima._

_Fora demasiado estranho não vê-la gritando e proferindo xingamentos para quem quer que a tivesse acordado. Mais assustador ainda fora cara de encantamento com que sua namorada encarara a pintura._

_-Legitima, e bem melhor que você! – proferiu ele, fechando o lençol que a cobria com uma força desnecessária – Vamos, Lwa, vamos voltar para a festa._

Após o flash de lembrança que tivera, tudo pareceu se encaixar. James andou a passos largos até o quadro da mãe de Sirius, com a própria mãe e os irmãos ao seu encalço, a perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido.

Sem escutar ninguém, ele abriu o lençol abruptamente e se deparou com a Sra Walburga a sorrir para ele.

-Foi você... – rosnou – Você fez a cabeça dela, não foi?

-E você só se tocou disso agora, franguinho? – respondeu a pintura, soltando uma gargalhada na seqüência – E graças a essa menina eu vou conseguir tirar todos vocês daqui! Impuros! A minha casa não é lugar para gente da sua laia e da laia dos seus amigos e...

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Víbora. – disse Ginny, tomando a frente do filho e fechando novamente o lençol – Traga pena e tinta Lily, eu vou escrever para o Ted agora.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Ola galera!!!!!!

Perdão pela demora e pelo capitulo curto, mas há algumas revelações que, creio eu, vocês devem ter gostado, não?

O que acharam da procedência da Lwaxana? Fui convincente? :D

Nota, para quem não sabe Marius Black consta na árvore genealógica da família que foi divulgada a algum tempo atrás. Segundo a mesma árvore ele seria tio de Walburga, a mãe do Sirius, a qual se casou com Orion, um de seus primos, ok.

Bom, capitulo que vem eu prometo um novo "embate" Draco e Ron, mas como ainda não comecei a escrever, não vou prometer ser rápida dessa vez.

Eu sei, eu sei, faltou S/L nesse capitulo... e A/R, D/G ... Ok, faltou romance. Vou tentar compensar no próximo, mas não garanto nada!

Alguém percebeu a citação final? XD

Bom, vamos lá, sejam bonzinhos e me diga o que acharam desse cap, e o que esperam dos próximos tb.

Façam essa autora aqui feliz e comentem! XD

Mahzinha17 - Valeu! E, por favor, continue acompanhando (apesar da demora), e comentando!

Laly C. – ihhh, demorar para especificar personagem é comigo mesmo... Estilo de narração... é pra vcs tentarem adivinhar e fazerem "Oh O.o, não era esse, era aquele!" XD Desculpa, é que eu adoro narrações assim. Mas espero que isso não te impeça de continuar a acompanhar (e comentar :D) a fic, ok! bjinhos

L. Annelise – Bem vinda !!!! Eu planejo fazer muito A/R sim... mas eles são tão difíceis de começar algo! Arrrrggggg Isso me irrita muito quando to escrevendo. Mas continue comentando ta. Pleaasssssseeeeeee :D

Lys – Lys, Lys, Lys... eu estava sendo irônica... eu AMO SIRIUS E BELLATRIX!!!!!!! De Paixão mesmo! Mas a Lwaxana não é fruto deles não, como vc descobriu nesse cap. Gostou da origem dela? Perdão pela falta de cenas S/L, mas com o Lucius em coma e o nascimento do pequeno Harry, e o "repouso forçado" dos irmãos Potter, simplesmente não tinha clima pra eles se encontrarem nesse cap.... mas prometo compença-las depois!!!!! XD

Vivis Drecco – amigaaaa! Não desculpo a demora coisa nenhuma kkkkkkkkkk Vc sabe q eu perdôo, não precisa fazer drama! Rsrs  
Bom, responderei por partes como vc fez tb ok:

Infortunados I – Luna é a Luna ne, a verdadeira parceira ideal para o Harry, mas a JK parece q não sei viu.... rsrrs, e NÃO, o Scorpius não vai torurar o filho dela... ainda kkkkkkk . E a Gina não é FDP, ela só era nova e não percebia as coisas direito, só isso, ela tb não sabia q era o pior momento da vida dele. Não vou comentar sua defesa DH ok, se não a gente vai brigar kkkkkkk

Albus e Rose é um tanto difícil de começar, cara... Eu imaginei ele tacando um bj nela na hora q o scorpius manda a frase, mas ai em seguida a imaginei devolvendo-lhe um tapa, e isso não dava kkkkkk, ele vai ter q "pega-la" em um momento mais desarmada, o que para uma mistura de Ron e Mione é difícil. Enfim, vai acontecer!

James e Rose pra faze ciúmes no Albus O.o... vc é má! Muiiitoooo má vivis!!!! *anotando a dica kkkkk*

Ataque e Infortunados II – rsrrs, a Lwaxana é pouco discreta, não? Kkkk e sobre a madrinha, segui o costume Inglês onde só uma pessoa batiza a criança, homens para os meninos e mulheres para as meninas, sendo assim só o Blaise é padrinho do Scorpius, Ron é o padrinho de James, obviamente, e a Mione se considera madrinha dele por tabela, claro. A Luna a madrinha da Lily e eu ainda não decidi o padrinho do Albus, mas acredito que seria o Gui, ou então o Goerge, os irmãos mais próximos da Gina, além do Ron.

Obrigada pelo elogio sobre a cena em que o Draco salva a Hermione, era realmente algo muito difícil de fazer já que é notório que ele não liga a mínima para ela, eu precisava ser convincente sobre os motivos que o levaram a fazê-lo. A cena era algo necessário, e você vai entender mais para frente o porque disso. (acredito eu que no próximo cap.)

Fala sério... a Lily sempre vai querer um bj do scorpius! kkkkkk

Sobre o Baby (Harry) Weasley, vcs já descobriram metade dos planos maléficos q eu tenho para ele... o nome! Kkkkkk Mas isso era meio obvio.  
E então, desvendado o mistério sobre a origem da Lwaxana, gostou? Credo, todo mundo achando q eu ia ser óbvia e colocá-la como filha do Sirius e da Bella (se bem q vontade não faltou kkkkkk)  
Eu finalmente estou conseguindo fazer do ron o homem que eu realmente imagino que ele vá se tornar sabe, estou muito feliz com o resultado até aqui.

Hary morto, mortissimo! Pode ficar tranqüila...

*ainda estou esperando um suuuupppperrr comentário desses nos primeiros Marotos heim!*

bjss

Thaynara Zayin Malfoy – kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, muitas perguntas respondidas não foi... a Lwaxana não é filha da Bellinha não... Gostou da procedência dela? Ressucitar o Harry???? Mas nem "PODENDO"!!! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mrs. Clarissa Black – parente!!!! Recebi todos os seus recadinhos viu.... RS... só não respondi pq não tinha o cap pronto de qq jeito! Kkkk Cenas calientes S/L... anotado kkkkk, e ai? Gostou desse??? O que achou de tudo???

Miss-Mandison – Valeu pela força! Continue acompanhando e comentando ok..... bjsss

Bom, fico por aqui

bjs a todos

Mira

Ah! Eu não sei se alguém aqui gosta da série de TV Heroes, s gostarem, vou fazer uma leve propaganda, comecei a postar uma fic produzida no site exclusivo da serie (), que lá já está nos finalmente, mas vcs poderão acompanha-la por aqui também. A ideia é bem legal, e acho que vocês vão gostar, se pudrem passar lá e deixarem um i tb, eu agradeço. Mil bjs de novo, Mira


End file.
